Crimson Moon
by Kohaku Ume
Summary: Naruto is a vampire prince. Hinata is a vampire hunter. What happens when Naruto makes a deal with her not to kill her? Naru/Hina. Updated as soon as possible.
1. Night 1

Crimson Moon

* * *

She waited in the diner with her big brother, Neji, for the two targets to leave. It was around midnight and the diner stayed open all night. Her long black hair went nicely with her beautiful light grey eyes and pale skin. She wore a black tank top under her dark brown coat. Her black jeans went over her brown boots. She wore a cross around her neck, as most vampire hunters do, and carried her gun hidden under her coat, loaded with bullets that were put in holy water. Hyuga Hinata, a fifteen year old vampire hunter was ready to kill the two targets, Karin and Tayuya, the two A-rank vampire twins.

Neji, her 22 year old big brother, had his hair tied back as usual. He had the same color eyes and hair as his little sister. He wore a white T-shirt under his green coat. He wore blue jeans and normal red sneakers. Like his sister he wore a cross, but he also wore a vampire fang around his neck. Unlike Hinata, who had only hunted vampires for two years, he had been hunting them for ten. He hid a gun like his sister under his coat along with other weapons.

Ever since an elite vampire killed their parents and little sister, Hanabi, eleven years ago he has always hated vampires. The fang represents he killed a vampire king.

"Neji, I'm going outside. It's too hot in here" Hinata said as she stood up. "I don't blame you," Neji said. "It's August and they still haven't turned on the AC."

She got up from her seat by the window and went out the door into the cool night.

A man that looked like he was in his thirties got up as well and left. His medium blonde spiky hair was very noticeable with his pale skin and blue eyes. He wore a gray shirt under a long black coat. He wore black jeans and black boots as well. Neji couldn't help but notice the man as he walked out that he had strange tattoos on his hands.

The two vampire twins continued to talk. _'If I leave they might run off…Hinata will have to deal with that man if he is a vampire…'_ Neji thought as he waited for the two twins to do something besides talk.

Outside, Hinata stood enjoying the cold night air. The man that left walked right past her, not even looking. He headed down the alley toward the woods. She slipped her gun out and quietly followed him, making as little noise as possible.

When he reached a clearing in the woods he stopped walking. "I know you're here Vampire hunter." He said glancing back at her. She aimed ready to kill him in one shot. "Naruto," he said. ", why don't you deal with her?"

With that another vampire grabbed Hinata from behind, making her drop her gun. "Let go!" she yelled. "Sorry," the man said. ", but it's just how it goes. You hunters think you can kill all of us, but we're immortal. We don't die. You humans however, die too easily. Naruto, you kill her while I go after Hyuga Neji." The man left and Naruto let go of Hinata.

She quickly picked up her gun and aimed in at him. He had short, spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and wiskers on his face. He wore an orange T-shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers, and a cape. His signature accessory was the blue stone that he wore around his neck. He looked almost completely human except for his fangs.

"Hold on a second!" he said. "No!" she yelled. "You're a vampire!" He knocked the gun out of her hand quickly. "Listen, I could kill you in one hit if I wanted to. But I'm giving you a chance to live. Well?" He said. She lowered her gun. "Fine," she said. "I'm listening."

"I don't want to kill you. My father, Minato, doesn't know that. I have a deal for you. If you let me take small amounts of your blood whenever I need it I'll let you live." He said. She took a minute to think. _'Would I rather die right here, or agree? Having your blood taken from a vampire is a sign you're a bad vampire hunter. Giving blood to a vampire is even worse, almost unheard of. But I'd rather live than worry about that.'_

"Fine. We have a deal Vampire." She said. "My name's Naruto, not 'Vampire', Hunter." he said. "Alright, Naruto. And my name's Hinata" She said and ran off to find her brother.

Suddenly an explosion went off and she found half of the diner had been blown up. _'Vampires are never this destructive!'_ She thought. "Neji! Where are you!" she yelled in a panic. She found him fighting Minato and the two twins alone.

"Hinata! Are you okay?" Inuzuka Kiba, a sixteen year old vampire hunter yelled as he ran over. He had brown hair, slightly tan skin, and onyx eyes. He was in the usual vampire hunter outfit that Hinata and Neji usually wore. A white tank top, black jeans, black boots, the cross necklace, and a black jacket with a red stripe going from one arm to the other through the collar. Everything had a cross on it. Kiba's weapon was his scythe that, like all weapons on vampire hunters, was covered in holy water.

His parents were killed five years ago by a group of vampires. He would've been killed too, if Neji and Kimimaro hadn't saved him and his sister, Hana, just in time.

"I'm fine Kiba, but Neji's in trouble!" she said still panicked. "Alright! Kimimaro and Tenten will be here soon." He says and goes to help Neji. After fighting for awhile Karin and Tayuya are dead. Minato stops and Naruto appeared next to him with his hood on to cover his face.

"Otosan…the hunter you told me to kill got away…Sorry…"Naruto said. "No matter. Karin and Tayuya are dead, so we're now at a disadvantage." Minato said, panting heavily. "What do we do now?" Naruto asked. "Well that's a stupid question." Minato said. "We'll retreat. The sun's coming up soon and if we don't get back to the hideout we'll turn to dust."

With that they disappeared in a swarm on bats and take off into the night. Kaguya Kimimaro, a 24 year old vampire hunter and Tenten, a fifteen year old vampire hunter ran over. They're both dressed in uniform. Kimimaro had white medium length hair, green eyes, and pale skin. His weapon was an arrow launcher that shot crosses that were covered in holy water. His mother died giving birth to him, and his father died when he was 13. He found Neji and Hinata after their parents were killed and brought the to the Vampire hunter base. Hinata looks up to him as another big brother.

Tenten had medium brown hair, usually put in Chinese-style Chignon, but she'd put it down on occasions. She had brown eyes and pale skin. Her weapon was her retractable sword covered in holy water. She was born without knowing his family. When she was ten the orphanage she lived in was attacked by a group of vampires. She hid while Neji and Kimimaro killed the group of vampires. She was also brought to the Vampire hunter base. She and Hinata are best friends.

"What happened?" Kimimaro asked. "There were two more vampires that showed up. They were even stronger than the twins." Neji said. Kimimaro lit up a cigarette. "Damn…If we had gotten here faster that basterd would've been dead." He said. "Did he have blonde hair and have vampire tattoos on his hands?" Tenten asked. Neji looks at her. "Yes." Neji said. "Why do you ask?" She pulled out a paper with Minato's picture on it. "This is him right? Namikaze Minato is the vampire king. Neji, my guess is after you killed the last king he took his place." She said then put the paper away.

"We should go home and talk about this tomorrow. I'm tired as hell." Kimimaro said. They leave the woods after destroying Karin and Tayuya's corpses and began to walk to the Vampire hunter hideout.

'_Naruto called Minato Otosan, which is father…So-So Naruto is the prince of vampires!'_ Hinata thought. "Imoto (meaning 'little sister'), sorry." Neji said. She pulled herself away from her thoughts and looked at him. "For what, Nii-san (meaning 'big brother')?" she asked. "You were almost killed my Minato because I didn't look after you." He said. "As an older brother I should look after you better."

"It's okay Neji, I'm fine." She said. "That's not the point! From now on you have to stay close to me when we go after vampires! Got it?" he yelled. "O-Okay…" she said a bit scared.

They made it to the base by 2:48 a.m. and went right to sleep in their rooms. Elsewhere, Minato and Naruto made it to hideout and were asleep as well.

* * *

So what did you think about chapter 1? Yes, some ages are different then in the manga, and the plot is completely different, and the outfits are different too. And I know Karin and Tayuya aren't twins, I just did that because they both have red hair (and they die in the first chapter because I don't like them). If you have any mean comments please PLEASE don't write it.


	2. Night 2

Crimson Moon

* * *

Hinata woke up to Tenten knocking on her bedroom door. She tiredly got out of bed and answered her friend. "What is it Tenten?" she asked. "It's almost one!" Tenten said. "If I didn't wake you up you might've slept through the whole day!" Hinata looked at the clock to see it was 12:45 p.m. "We got home at like, 2:30 this morning. Give me a little longer…" she said rubbing her eyes. "Just get done. I need to explain a few things you missed." Tenten said. "Fine. I'll be out in ten minutes." Hinata said then Tenten left. She quickly got done, not bothering to take a shower since it was so late for that, then when out of her room. She dressed in a purple T-shirt, blue jean shorts, and sandals.

The Vampire hunter base was more like a huge house. It had five floors, each one with three floors that were apartments that vampire hunters had their own rooms. The first floor was just a lobby. The second was a meeting room that was used when vampire hunters from other places went to talk. There was also a basement where all the weapons were kept. The building looked like any other building you'd find in the city, however only vampire hunters were allowed to go in.

She went down to the lobby to see Tenten sitting on the couch with her laptop. "What was it you wanted to tell me?" Hinata asked. "Well to start with all the people in the diner last night died, but it's not like we can do much about that. Traces of the twins' bodies were found as well, but they don't know they were vampires. Basically we were able to keep the existence of vampires and vampire hunters a secret." Tenten said pulling up a few pictures.

Hinata yawned. "Oh…" she said. "If you're not paying attention I'm going to slap you. Anyway, here's what I gathered on Minato. He's forty years old, even if he looks like he's in his thirties. He's said to have a son, but even I haven't found anything. The only Namikazes besides him died. He comes from an elite vampire clan, so he's really strong. That's about it." Tenten said.

"Well whatever…I'm going back to bed." Hinata said and started to walk away. Neji walked down the stairs. "No way Hinata. You have to tomorrow. Summer is over so I have to get a job. Got it?" he said. "I don't want to." She said. "Go to school or I'll drag you there myself!" he said. "O-Okay!" she said scared. "I'll go! I'll go!" She went back to her room scared.

Usually when Neji said things like that, he meant it. Once when he told Hinata to practice shooting a gun or he'd shoot her. He missed on purpose of course, but it still scared the heck out of her.

* * *

The next day as Hinata, Tenten, and Kiba walked to school. They wore their school uniforms and crosses. Hinata and Tenten wore white long sleeve dress shirts, red ties, black skirts, and brown boots that reached their knees. Kiba wore a white short sleeve dress shirt, red tie, tan pants, and brown shoes. Each had their own backpack. Hinata had a light purple one, Tenten had a red one with pink heart on it, and Kiba had one that looked like a white dog.

"Hinata, do you have to bring your gun to school?" Kiba asked. "Of course! Some half vampires can do out during the day, so they must go to school too! Vampire hunters should never be too careful! They break God's laws and live forever! They take human blood! We're God's mercenaries who must deliver divine justice to the world by getting rid of vampires! We-!" Hinata said. "Hinata! Cut that out! You sound like your brother!" Kiba yelled. "I did?" she asked. "Your brother lectures you too much…He's brainwashing you." Tenten said.

They got to school ten minutes early. "I'm going to find my locker, see you." Kiba said then ran off. "I'm going too." Tenten said. "See you in sixth period!" She ran off too. Hinata took out the schedule that was sent to her.

'_Locker number 665…That's upstairs…'_ she thought and went there. She found it easily and put her backpack in there. Just as she shut the locker she saw the blonde spiky hair of the boy who had the locker next to hers. She shut it to see Naruto who had locker 666.

'_What's he doing here! He's a vampire! He shouldn't be here!'_ she thought. "Wh-What're you doing here!" she whispered. He looks over. "Oh! It's you. Hinata right?" he said. "Y-Yes. But why're you in school during the day?" she whispered. He shut his locker. "My mother, Uzumaki Kushina, was a half vampire. She could go out during the day. I got that trait from her. Pretty useful huh?" he said. "So you're ¼ human?" she asked. "Yeah." He said. "But the other night your dad said if you two were in the sun you'd die!" she said.

"Well he didn't want anyone to know about me. Why do you think I have my last name 'Uzumaki' instead of 'Namikaze'? It's to hide the fact I'm his son. Besides 'Namikaze Naruto' doesn't sound as cool." He said. "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't tell the other hunters." She said.

He cupped her chin and tilted her face to meet his. "Did you forget our deal already Hinata? If you say even one word about me to your hunter friends I'll suck every drop of blood in your body." He said, showing his fangs as a threat. Her heart raced in a panic. 'He-he would really kill me!' she thought. "I'm not the kind of vampire who won't harm people. In fact I don't care if humans die. To me they're just a life source. So think twice before you try to threaten me." He said then let go of her.

He smiled sweetly. "Anyway, what's your first period class?" he asked. "Y-You just threaten me like that and then act all sweet and nice?" she said. "Well I can't just attack you in pubic. Do you know what would happen if people found out just what I am? I'd be a primary target for tons of vampire hunters and I wouldn't be able to go to school anymore!" he said. She calmed down. "That…That makes sense." She said. "So about your first period class…" he said. "R-Right! I have math first period." She said. "Me too! I have it in room 2204. What about you?" he said.

She looked at her schedule and checked. "S-Same room…"she said. He holds his up next to hers. _'N-No freaking way!'_ she thought. "Hey! All our classes are the same! Maybe that means we're supposed to be friends!" he said. "You wish!" she said. They went to class, and got stuck sitting next to each other. _'How'd I get stuck with him? Just what did I do to get stuck with him?'_ she thought.

After school everyone except Hinata and Naruto left the class. "Hey Hinata! Do you think if I ever needed notes you'd lend me yours?" he asked. "What the hell? I hate you! Get it through your thick head!" she said angrily. "I don't care if you hate me. You're stuck with me because of our deal and you can't do a thing about it." He said. She got up and left the room to go to her locker. He followed her. "Why do you hate vampires so much?" he asked. She unlocked her locker and took her backpack out. "Because a vampire killed my parents and little sister!" she said as she slammed her locker shut.

He got his backpack out then shut his locker. "Well I didn't do it so you shouldn't take it out on me…" he said. She looked at him a bit sorry, but quickly looked back. "You're a vampire so it's kind of your fault. Now don't look at me with that sad face." She said then left.

She walked with Tenten and Kiba back to the base. "So, how'd your day go?" Kiba asked. "Great! I made a few new friends and met a few cute guys! What about you Hinata?" Tenten said. Hinata took a second to think about it. "Good I guess." She said. 'How was it good? I had to deal with an annoying vampire! I wish we wouldn't have to hide the fact we're vampires or I'd shoot him!'

* * *

It was Saturday at the Vampire hunter base. Everyone was there wearing normal clothing and just doing whatever since it was raining cats and dogs outside. Hinata and Tenten were in the lobby talking when Neji walked down the stairs. "What're you two doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" he asked. "Neji, have you lost your mind already? It's Saturday. They don't have school." Kimimaro said as he walked up the stairs from the basement, smoking as usual. "It is? Why is it on rainy days I forget things?" Neji said. "Because you're weird." Kimimaro said. He walked over to the window. "You know, the only good thing about rainy days is that vampires hate it too"

"That's odd." Hinata said. "By the way, we're out of bullets." He said. "K-Kimimaro! I told you not to practice shooting today! Now we have to get more!" Neji yelled. "We won't be able to do anywhere for awhile. Just check the weather." Tenten said then turned up the volume on the T.V. "What? It won't stop until tomorrow?" he yelled. "I'll get more bullets. I'm bored anyway." Hinata said as she got up from the couch. "You sure Hinata? The Cryosys is almost across town." Kimimaro asked. "Of course. Neji complains too much when he doesn't have things a curtain way, and I don't want to hear it"

She got her jacket on, grabbed her gun, then left. Cryosys is a store where vampire hunters get all their supplies for their weapons. Only vampire hunters are allowed and must have their license to enter.

She was halfway there when she saw someone in an alley and stopped surprise to see a puddle of blood being washed away by the rain. A dark figure was on the ground gasping for breath. "A-Are you okay?" she asked as she slowly walked over. _'Of course not! He's bleeding! That was a stupid thing to ask!'_ she thought.

"H-Hinata…" the figure said. 'Th-That sounds like…!' she thought. "Na…ru…to..?" she asked. He looked up from his soaked bangs at her. "Naruto!" she yelled then ran over to him. She helped him up. "What happened to you?" she asked. "I-I'll explain later…But right now I…I need your blood…" he said. "What?" she asked as he moved her coat away from her neck. "I won't take that much. Just enough to heal myself. Please Hinata…I don't want to die now." He said. "O-Okay Naruto…" she said.

His fangs grew out to full size, much bigger than he showed Hinata in school five days before. Her heart raced as he drew closer to her neck, her blood pressure rising in fear. He slowly bit her neck, being as gentle as possible not to hurt her too much than what would happen to any other person. He began to draw up blood. A shooting pain went through Hinata. She tried desperately to keep from pulling away or screaming. That one moment seemed to last forever for the two of them. Naruto gently slid his fangs out of her and they went back to normal size.

Chapter 2 is done! YAY! Chapter 3 will be done as soon as possible.


	3. Night 3

Crimson Moon

* * *

Naruto and Hinata just sat there in the rain. Hinata was still trembling over what had happened. _'A vampire just took my blood…!'_ she thought. "Thank you Hinata." Naruto said as he stood up. He helped her to her feet. "W-Well don't think I did it because I like you. I just felt bad for you." She said looking away. He smiled. "Don't worry, I won't. I guess it's a good thing you showed up." He said. "Yeah…Anyway what happened to you?" she said. "I was going to drain a girl of her blood, but she took out a knife and stabbed me. It really hurt too…Anyway she ran off." He said. "A knife that really hurt you? What did she look like Naruto?" she asked.

He thought for a moment. "She had light pink hair, green eyes, and no breasts." He said. _'He remembered her breast size?'_ she thought. "Did you see what the knife looked like by any chance? Did it have a circle on it?" she asked. "Um…Yeah. She carried two of them." He said. "Why do you ask?"

'It must've been Sakura!' she thought. "I know the person who did it! Her name is Haruno Sakura. She's a hunter from across town. I hate her. She looks down on Neji and me just because we have no parents. So she's from a vampire hunting clan and her father is close to the person in charge, that doesn't make her better than us!" she said clenching her fists. "I see…Maybe I should kill her whenever I get the chance…" he said. "Be my guest." She said then started to walk away.

He followed her. "Soooo…Where are you going?" he asked. "To get more bullets since we ran out. Why?" she said looking at him. "Well I was really lucky you were there. I was thinking maybe it was a coincidence that you found me. I guess it is. Wait a sec! You know I just realized something!" he said. "What?" she asked. "That you're strange?"

"No. You called me 'Naruto'! You haven't called me that since we met!" he said happily. "Really? Wait, why am I talking to you? You're the enemy!" she said. "How can I be that bad of an enemy when I'm in every class of yours and I have a locker next to yours? You should be used to be by now." He said. "Well I'm starting to get used to the fact I'm stuck with you…" she said. "You didn't have to be so mean about it…" he said sadly.

She reached Cryosys. "Stay here." She said as she looked through her jacket pocket for her Vampire hunter license. "I'm not a dog." He said. "Yeah, but if you even step one foot in there you'll be shot, even if they don't know you're a vampire." She said and pulled out her license. "Fine," he said. "I'll stay here…"

She went into the store. As usual it was full of all kinds of weapons and things to go with the weapons. "Hi Hinata." Yuhi Kurenai said. She had long black hair, pale skin, and red eyes. She was the wife of one of the best vampire hunters, so she'd be helping out with all of it too. She kept her last name. "Hi Kurenai. I'm just here to pick up more bullets." Hinata said. "All by yourself? Wait, are you all out of bullets?" Kurenai asked. "Yeah…" Hinata said. "Kimimaro used up the rest of them…"

"Kimimaro? He uses his arrow launcher right? Why would he do that?" Kurenai asked. "I don't know…" Hinata said looking at some of the new weapons. "You might as well take all these." Kurenai said and handed her a suitcase full of bullets. "There are normal and special bullets in here right?" Hinata asked. "Of course. I'll write down how much you owe me okay." Kurenai said. "You may need to send over more." Hinata said on her way out. "Alright. See you." Kurenai said then Hinata left.

Naruto was still waiting outside. "About time." He said. "Don't annoy me." She said. "We're soaked! We look like drowned rats!" he said. "How's that something to be happy about?" she asked. "Well you were so depressed I thought I'd cheer you up." He said. She walked away. "I'm going home. See you." She said and left.

By the time she got back to the base it started to rain harder. "Well that took forever…" Tenten said, still sitting on the couch. "There was an accident so it took awhile." She said and put the case down. She went to her room, changed her clothes, put a bandage on the bite marks, then went back downstairs. "Where's Kimimaro?" she asked. "He went in his room, I haven't seen him since…" Tenten said.

Kimimaro sat on his bed smoking as usual. His ashtray overflowing with cigarette butts more than usual. Unlike any other time sake was on his nightstand. _'I wonder if you'd enjoy this kind of weather…Shizune…'_ he thought. Suddenly there was a knocking at his door. "Kimimaro…Mind if I come in?" Neji asked. "Sure, come in…" Kimimaro said. Neji opened the door then walked in. "You always get like this when it rains…Kind of like when I forget things easily when it rains." Neji said.

"Shut up…"

"Kimimaro, you and I are good friends. We're just two years apart in age. But you never told me why you get like this…"

"Well I suppose you have a right to know…"

**

* * *

**

"Kimimaro!" Shizune yelled as she ran over to him. They hugged. It was hot out in the park during the summer, 17 year old Kaguya Kimimaro and Shizune, his 16 year old girlfriend, were enjoying every minute of it. Kimimaro's hair, eyes, and skin were the same back then as they were now. He wore a green T-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. Shizune had black hair and eyes, and pale skin. And she wore a white sundress and tan sandals.

"About time you got back. How hard was it just to go to the restroom and back?" he asked. "The line was long! It took forever to get in there!" she said. He kissed her on the forehead. "Oh who cares? Let's just relax and enjoy this nice weather. Of course, you're much nicer." He said. "Kimimaro! I love you! You know the nicest things to say!" she said and stopped hugging him.

About ten minutes later in started raining a sun shower. They went under a tree for shade. "Don't you love this weather?" she asked. "But it's raining…" he said. "It's a sun shower…I love them. The rain cleans away all your troubles, and the sun makes you feel happy. The combination of the two is perfect…" she said. He smiles. "You're so odd, but that's what I love about you." He said. They sat under the tree enjoying the view of the sun shower until it was over.

"Alright, I need to get home. I can't be late for work tomorrow. See you tomorrow Kimimaro!" Shizune said as she ran off. 'She's always so happy and lively…I wonder what would happen if she knew I was a vampire hunter…' he thought as he walked to the base. "Hi Kimimaro-nii-san!" 8 year old Hinata said happily from the couch. He patted her head. "Hi Hinata. Where's your brother?" he said. "In the basement." She said. He went down there.

"Neji…" he said. 15 year old Neji stopped target practice and put his gun down. "What?" he asked. "Did you hear anything else about that vampire?" Kimimaro asked. "Yeah," Neji said. "There was another attack on the north side of town. 36 people were killed yesterday." Kimimaro punched the wall. "Damn it! Everyday people are killed! We don't have enough hunters to take this guy down ourselves and those basterds in the base outside of town won't get their heads out of their asses and help!"

"K-Kimimaro! Calm down! It's true, we have to protect people by killing off vampires, but if we go at him now we'll be killed and no one might stop him. Please calm down!" Neji said. Kimimaro let out a sigh. "You have a point…I just don't want to fail…I hate vampires more than anything. They killed my father, the only family I had. I don't want the world to be ruled by those immortal freaks…" he said. "Don't worry, we'll stop him and live no matter what." Neji said.

"W-Wait a second! You said it was in the north side of town! I-I have to go!" Kimimaro said. He grabbed the gun Neji was using then ran off. _'The north side of town is where Shizune lives! I have to make sure she's safe!'_ he thought as he ran down the street. He reached the apartment complex where Shizune lived. The sidewalk was covered in blood and dead bodies. "Shi-Shizune!" he yelled as he rushed inside. He had to avoid tripping over dead bodies or slipping on blood as he made his way to her apartment.

He finally reached her apartment to see the door wide open and blood o the walls. "Shizune!" he yelled and ran in. Her parents were dead on the floor, their chests torn open and bleeding. He turned his head to see the vampire that had been killing so many people cut Shizune with his claws. Shizune fell on the floor, weak from blood loss.

"You son of a-!" Kimimaro yelled and took out the gun he took with him. He shot the vampire by luck with one bullet to the head. He died and his body turned to dust, like most pureblood vampires do.

He ran over to Shizune and kneeled next to her. He picked her up halfway to see she was covered in deep cuts and a few stabs. "Hang in there Shizune!" he said holding her close to him. "K-Kimimaro…" she said looking at him. Dark clouds formed outside and it started to rain. "Shizune, hang in there. You'll be okay." He said. "I'm so happy…you came…" she said. "Huh?" he asked. "I'd rather die next to you…then by that thing…I can't see you very well…but I know you're there…" she said. "Y-You won't die Shizune!" he said. "Kimimaro, how did you know…how to kill that…thing…?" she asked. "Th-That thing was a vampire. I'm a vampire hunter…" he said. "I'm happy you…are. Because…if you weren't…I'd never see you again before…I die." she said. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. In fact I should've walked you home. I'm a horrible boyfriend…" he said.

"But…you might've been killed too…Kimimaro, I love you…But please don't let my death upset you…Like I said…before, the rain cleans away all your troubles, so don't be so upset…" she said. "Shizune…I don't want you to die…I love you more than anything…" he said. "Kimimaro…I want you to make sure…this doesn't happen to anyone…in the future…" she said. "I promise…" he said. He presses his lips against hers and they kiss. She dies soon after.

"Shizune…I'm really going to miss you…" he said putting her body down. He walked toward the door, crying quietly. _'How can I not be upset over you? You were the only thing I really had left…'_ he thought then left. He left the apartment complex before anyone arrived. He got back to the base an hour later. "Kimimaro…?" Neji asked as he sat on the couch. He was helping Hinata read a book. "That vampire…he's dead now." Kimimaro said then went upstairs. He was so wet and soaked from the rain no one noticed he was crying.

He got dressed into something else then sat on his bed. He opened his nightstand drawer and took out the pack of cigarettes he kept in there. "I was hoping I had been able to quit…Oh well…" he said and lit one up.

* * *

"So that's it…I remember that day. I thought you had ran off when I told you where that vampire was last to kill it, but you went to see Shizune…" Neji said. "Yeah…I can't help but still be upset…I loved her more than anything at that time…Then that happened…" Kimimaro said. "You said she told you not to be upset right?" Neji asked. Kimimaro looked at him in surprise. "What would she say if she saw you sulking in your room?" Neji asked. Kimimaro smiled. "She'd yell at me for not keeping my word…"

He got up and walked toward the door. "Thanks Neji. You really are a good friend. I should stop sulking about what happened in the past and work on a future." He said and left the room. "I'm glad I could help…" Neji said. He saw the old picture of Kimimaro and Shizune on the nightstand as he left the room.

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long. It rained by my house and I wasn't able to get this done. I felt I had to write about Kimimaro's past since no one knows that much about it. I will write the past of each character of this story. This one made me cry a bit, which is another reason it took awhile…Anyway, chapter 4 will be put up as soon as possible.

Kimimaro's past


	4. Night 4

Crimson Moon

* * *

"I'm so tired!" Tenten said as she, Hinata, and Kiba walked to school. "Well when you're on your laptop all night of course you'll be tired…" Kiba said. "Oh shut up Kiba…" she said. "Heh…Hinata is usually the one to complain about no sleep. But she hasn't said anything since school started. And that was a month ago." He said. _'Yeah, it's been one month since I've been stuck with Naruto…'_ Hinata thought. "Anyway, it's almost October. I can't wait for Halloween. Everyone dressed up in costumes, and most of all the Cultural festival!" he said. "Neji hates Halloween…Maybe that's because some kids dress up as vampires." Hinata said.

They got to school and Hinata went to her locker. "Morning Hinata!" Naruto said. "Good morning Naruto." She said. "Huh? No 'Talk to me and I'll shoot you' or 'Leave me alone you annoying vampire.'? What's with you?" he said as he got his books out of his locker. "I'm used to you. I guess that's why. I might even call you a friend." She said. "Really? A friend?" he asked in surprise. "I guess…" she said and shut her locker. "I'm glad to hear you're accepting me." He said. "Whatever…" she said and walked away. He shut his locker and ran off after her. "Wait up!"

When they got to class there was no teacher. "No teacher! Party!" Naruto yelled. "That's odd…Our teacher should be here." Hinata said as she sat down. He sat next to her in his seat. Jiraiya, the principle walked in. "Calm down. Your teacher died in an accident over the weekend. She'll be missed. Anyway your new teacher is Mitarashi Anko. Try not to scare her off." He said then 25 Anko walked in. She had dark purple hair and dark tan eyes. She wore what a normal teacher would wear, and a cross. _'She's a vampire hunter from the main hunters…!'_ Hinata thought.

"We also have two new students. Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke." Jiraiya said and the two of them walked in. Jiraiya left and Sakura and Sasuke took their seats. 15 year old Haruno Sakura had pink, short hair, green eyes, and pale skin.16 year old Uchiha Sasuke had black, spiky hair, onyx eyes, and pale skin. 'Damn it…It had to be Sakura…' Hinata thought. "Alright. Here's the deal: Pass this class or else! If you get sent back here next year I'll make your life a living hell!" Anko said. "She's mean! She's really mean!" Naruto said a bit scared.

During lunch, which was really late, Hinata and Naruto sat together outside. "I can't believe this. Anko and Sakura had to show up… Sasuke sucks too…He's a vampire who works with vampire hunters." Hinata said. "Of course, that's what you'd expect from half-blood trash like him." Naruto said. "You're not afraid at all? That's three more vampire hunters." She said. "Why should I be scared? With my power I could kill them." He said. "Anko is a hunter from the main hunters. The main hunters are the ones how work with Danzo. Danzo's in charge of every hunter in the world. So these are really tough guys we're talking about." Hinata said. "I know. I'm still stronger than them. And if they are a challenge then it'll be fun killing them." He said evilly. She sighed. "I have the weirdest friends…" He looked at her. "You said friend!" he said. "Well I decided you are my friend. Anyway, what're we going to do?" she said. "I have no idea. Hide the fact that we're friends and that I'm a vampire as long as we can…" he said.

"Well, well, well…If it isn't Hyuga Hinata." Sakura said as she walked over. "Crap! Won't she notice me! I tried to suck her blood!" Naruto whispers. "She won't. She forgets stuff like that." Hinata said. Sakura sat next to her. "Who's this? Your boyfriend? Sasuke is much cuter" she said. "Go away." Hinata said. "Give me a good reason to." Sakura said. Hinata pulled out her gun. "I'll blow your head off." Sakura ran off frightened and Hinata put her gun away.

Hinata, Tenten, and Kiba walked back to the base. "Sakura, Sasuke, and Anko…What a nightmare…" Tenten said. "Yeah. Sasuke gets all the girls…" Kiba said. They got to the base to see Kimimaro sitting on the couch watching T.V., not smoking surprisingly. "You look happy Kimimaro." Hinata said. "I am." He said looking over. "And you're not smoking." Kiba said. "I plan on quitting. Unlike last time I won't let a bad mood make me start again." Kimimaro said. Suddenly they heard a knocking on the door. "Come in!" all of them called out.

Sasuke and Anko walked in. '_On second thought, get out…'_ Hinata thought. "Guess what guys. You're all fired from being Vampire hunters." Anko said. "What?" Tenten yelled. "You guys are too small of a group to be hunters. There are only five hunters plus Kiba's older sister! That's why you're all fired!" Sasuke yells. Hinata bite her lip trying not to yell. "You can't do that!" Kimimaro yelled. "I can! I'm of higher rank than all of you!" Anko yelled.

Hinata punched her. "H-Hinata!" Tenten yelled. Anko fell over. "I refuse to let her just split us up! If yelling won't do anything then maybe force will work!" Hinata yelled angrily. "Y-You're right!" Kiba yelled getting ready to fight. "You just hit me! You damn brat!" Anko yelled as she got up. Hinata pointed her gun to Anko's head. "I'll shoot you too." She said. "F-Fine, if you won't follow my orders I'll get Danzo himself to tell you that you're done for." Anko said. They left.

"Hinata! What're we going to do now?" Kiba yelled. "I'm going to deal with this. You just stay here." She said then ran out. "I don't know what she meant, I just hope she doesn't kill anyone…" Kimimaro said. Hinata got as far as the park when she stopped and took out her cell phone. Naruto had put his cell phone number in it when he took it one time. _'Thank goodness Naruto's an idiot…'_ she thought as she selected his number from the list.

Naruto heard his phone ring and got out of bed. "Hello?" he asked. _"Naruto! It's me Hinata! I need your help!"_ she said. "Uhhh…Okay…" he said. Hinata told him everything. "Alright. I'll help." Naruto said. "_Thanks…You're the best Naruto…"_ she said. "I know I'm the best." He said. _"Don't let it go to your head."_ She said then hung up.

"Heh…I knew she'd call me one day…" he said happily. He sat up and got done. _'So she wants my help. I never thought she'd ask that of me…'_ he thought as he grabbed his two cursed swords. "A hunter asking a vampire for help. It's kind of crazy." He said to himself. He got his cape on. "Where are you going Naruto?" Minato asked. "Just to take care of something." Naruto said as he walked out of the hideout, which was underground.

The vampire hideout was kind of like the Vampire hunter base, but it was in the woods and looked like a shed instead of a building. There were four floors underground where the vampires lived. They kept it dimly lit.

'_How will I go about this? I might as well injure Anko so bad she's in the hospital. Then she won't be able to tell anyone anything. Besides, if I have a chance against her I have a chance against Danzo himself. Then I can finally get revenge…Danzo, you will pay!'_ he thought as he shut the door behind him.

**

* * *

**

Naruto's past

10 year old Uzumaki Naruto sat in his room playing with a ball he found in the woods. "Naruto! Can you come out here?" 38 year old Uzumaki Kushina called from down the hallway. She had red hair, violet eyes, and pale skin. She usually wore normal non-vampireish clothing. Naruto got up quickly and went outside to her. "What is it Mom?" he asked. "Your father said you were outside during the day yesterday. Are you hurt?" she said. "No, I'm fine." He said. "Want to come with me to the store?" she asked. He looked at her confused. "Outside?" he asked. "Yes." She said. "O-Okay!" he yelled.

They got done and went outside. "It's morning huh…Doesn't the sky look so nice Naruto?" she said. Naruto looked to the sunrise. "Yeah…It's amazing…" he said. "We should get going." She said and they started to go. They were walking in the streets when Naruto noticed five hunters and stopped. "Naruto!" Kushina said and grabbed his hand. "Don't get lost okay." He smiled. "Don't worry! I won't again!"

They got back with everything two hours later. "It's amazing how Naruto got the trait to be able to go in sunlight from you Kushina." 39 year old Minato said. "It's great! He'll be able to do to school!" Kushina said. "Why bother? He's still a vampire even if he can go in the daylight. It would give away that vampires exist." He said. "Yeah, but he should have a normal life." She said. "I'll think about it…" he said.

Two hours later when Naruto was napping he heard loud noises outside his door. _'What's going on out there? Did two vampires get into a fight again?'_ he thought. He got out of bed and opened the door a bit. He saw Kushina with her cursed swords, Akabara and Kurogane fighting 20 year old Anko. "Wh-What's going on?" Naruto yelled as he ran out. 40 year old Danzo aimed for Naruto. "Naruto look out!" Kushina yelled. She got in the way of the bullets and died.

"M-Mom!" Naruto yelling tearing up a bit. "Well that takes care of one of them. Now to kill him." Danzo says. "Y-You killed my mom! I'll kill you all for this!" Naruto yelled as he picked up one of his mom's cursed swords. He stabbed Danzo in the chest. "D-Danzo! We should leave! If a kid is that strong the rest might be worse!" Anko yelled. "Right! Go get the other three!" Danzo yelled then they both ran off. Naruto's blue eyes turned deep red. That's what happens when vampires lose control of themselves and they become aggressive. "Get the hell back here!" he yelled and picked up the other cursed sword. He ran after them. He killed three of them before they could escape. Danzo and Anko were left. "Naruto stop!" Minato yelled and took off his gloves. His vampire tattoos on his hands glowed. He grabbed Naruto's arm and Naruto passed out.

A day later Naruto woke up in bed. _'What happened?'_ he thought as he got up. The memory of that night went right back to him. He ran out of his room still frightened. He got to his dad who was in the main room on the couch. "Dad! What happened to Mom?" he yelled. Minato looked at him a bit upset. "She…died. You saw it. There was no way to help her…" Minato said. Naruto started crying a bit and Minato walked over.

Minato got down and hugged his son. "Don't cry Naruto. I'm just as upset as you are. But it'll be alright. We'll move on…" he said. "Dad!" Naruto cried squeezing his dad. "We'll find every one of those Vampire hunters and kill them. Don't worry Naruto. We'll get our revenge." Minato said. Naruto stopped crying a bit. "I guess since your mother wanted I'll send you to school. Is that okay Naruto?" Minato said. They stopped hugging. "If Mom wanted it then so be it!" Naruto said. "Here. You can have these Naruto." Minato said and handed him Kushina's two swords.

* * *

Naruto cried quietly to himself as he walked through the woods. "Why am I crying? Crying won't do anything for me." He said to himself. He stopped crying by the time he was at town. _'Right…Now to track down Mitarashi Anko…'_ he thought. He turned into a flock of bats and flew into the night sky.

Three hours later he found Anko walking down the road. _'There she is!'_ he thought and turned back to normal. He quietly followed her into an alley. "Mitarashi Anko!" he yelled. She turned around surprised. "So you're a vampire…To think a vampire was in my class…" she said. "Shut up! I came here to beat you up, but I have a change of plans. Instead I'll kill you like you killed my mother." He said. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

He slid out Kurogane. "Like you don't know! Five years ago you raided the vampire hideout and killed my mother!" he yelled. "Now I remember! You killed everyone except Danzo and I…" she said and took out her gun. "You better remember! Because that's why you're going to die!" he yells.

* * *

Hinata walked back to the base. 'I was so upset I was out for so long…" she thought. She heard bullets a few blocks away. 'What was that?' she thought and ran that way. When she got there she saw Naruto and Anko fighting. "Hinata! Help!" Anko yelled. She tried to shoot Naruto, but he blocked the bullets with his swords. "Those bullets are no match for Akabara and Kurogane, my two cursed swords. You know, the swords my mother had when Danzo and you killed her!" Naruto yelled. His eyes turned red. "Now to finish you off for good!" he yelled. The vampire tattoos on his hands appeared and the two swords started to glow.

"N-Naruto! Stop!" Hinata yelled. He turned around. "Why should I? How would you like it if someone precious was killed right in front of you? As a vampire I'm hated by everyone! Even some other vampires! She was one of the only people who cared about me!" he yelled. "My family was killed in front of me!" she yelled. "But did you ever confront the one who killed them? You'd feel this much hate!" he yelled and turned back to Anko, who was covering the deep cut on her arm with her hand. "Now then…" he said. He got ready to stab her.

"Naruto wait!" Hinata yelled. She ran over to him. He turned around and she hugged him. "Naruto…You're right, I don't know. But I don't want you to be like this. I like that goofy, happy blonde that I go to school with. Not this red eyed, bloodlust demon vampire. I know what it's like to lose someone. And if it makes you feel better I'll replace your mother by loving you as much as she did…" she said. "H-Hinata…" he said. She started to tear up. "Please stop Naruto!" she said. His eyes went back to blue and his tattoos disappeared. He dropped his swords and hugged her back.

"Thank you Hinata…" he said. Anko watched. 'Hinata knew? Wait until I tell Danzo everything!' she thought. Naruto and Hinata stopped hugging. "And Anko…In exchange for letting you live I'll have to wipe your mind of everything that happened." He said as he turned around. He made one hand with a tattoo on it glow and wiped her mind in an instant. He grabbed his swords and he and Hinata left.

* * *

Sorry this one took so long. I had a writer's block. Anyway in the next chapter Hinata and Neji's memories will be shown along with the Halloween event that's happening in the story.


	5. Night 5

Crimson Moon

* * *

Hinata sat on the couch reading a book. "Hey Hinata…" Neji said as he walked down the stairs. She looked over. "Yeah?" she asked. "It's almost October 3rd." he said. "It is? I almost forgot." She said. "How could you forget?" he said angrily. "I was only four when it happened. You were 11, so you remember better." She said. "Yeah…I wish I didn't remember that well…" he said looking down.

**Neji and Hinata's past**

Four year old Hinata and eleven year old Neji played in the backyard. "Tag! You're it, Nii-san!" Hinata yelled. "Oh! You got me again Hinata!" Neji said smiling. He always acted like she was faster. (That's what older siblings should do right?) She stopped and sat down exhausted. "Nii-san…" she said. "What?" he asked as he sat next to her. "Why do you always let me tag you?" she asked. "Well you're too small to get me. If I were to really run away you'd never catch me." He said. She hugged him. "You're so nice Neji!" she said.

They suddenly heard crashing noises in the house. "Wh-What's going on?" Neji yelled as he got up. Hinata got up too. Gunshots could be heard as well. "N-Neji! I'm scared!" she yelled. He grabbed her hand. "Come on Hinata. We better see if Mom and Dad are okay." He said and ran in with her. They tried to open the back door, but something was blocking it. "What the heck? Did they lock us out or something?" Neji yelled.

They ran around to the front to see the door was kicked in. _'This is really bad!'_ Neji thought as the two walked in. They saw the place splattered with blood. It was all over the walls, the doors, the furniture. Hinata screamed. "What the hell? What's going on? It's like an animal tore the place apart!" Neji yelled. They heard footsteps from the hallway. Hinata hid behind Neji. 'Someone's here? It sounds like more than one person!' he thought. He saw his dad's gun and picked it up quickly. "This guy had more than one kid?" a vampire asked as it looked at Neji and Hinata. _'Four of these guys? What's with their teeth? And are those claws?'_ Neji thought. _'Who are these people? Did they do this? Are they animals?" _Hinata thought.

"Did you guys do this?" Neji asked. "Well that's a stupid question. Who else would it be?" a female vampire asked. "What are you? Because I'm sure you're not human!" Neji said. A green haired vampire walks over. "For a kid you really are stupid. Think about it. Fangs, claws, and lust for blood…Have the answer yet?" he said. "V-Vampire?" Hinata asked. "Heh…The little girl was smarter than the boy…" the female vampire said.

"Hinata don't be foolish! Vampires don't exist!" Neji yelled. "Ahahaha! Just because you're older doesn't mean you're right, Boy. Vampires do exist even if you don't think so. You humans think everything is science and you tune out things you don't understand. You just shut your eyes and think it all away. Only a few can open their minds and see the truth." The green haired vampire said. "Quit wasting our time explaining everything to a kid. Just kill them so we can get out of here." The blue haired vampire said.

"Well the kid should know the reason-" the green haired vampire said. Neji shot him as he looked back. "I heard enough." Neji said. "B-Big brother!" Hinata said scared. "Hinata, close your eyes if you don't want to see it." Neji said. "That little-!" the blue haired vampire said. In three shots he was dead. The other two ran off. "Come on Hinata. I hope Mom and Dad are alive." Neji said and dragged Hinata upstairs. Everything was live downstairs, covered in blood and destroyed. "You're not worried about Hanabi at all?" Hinata yelled. Neji never liked Hanabi at all. Not since the two year old tore up one of Neji's books. "We'll worry about her later! She's probably hiding!" he yelled and stopped in the upstairs living room.

Their parents' bodies were torn open and ripped up. "N-Neji!" Hinata yelled and hugged her big brother. "C-Calm down Hinata. I can't find Hanabi's body, so maybe she's still alive." He said looking around. After looking throughout the house Hanabi's body was no where to be found. Since the house was far away from any other houses the police never came. They cleaned up the house the best they could, buried their parents in the backyard, and tried to continue living.

**One month later**

Neji was researching vampires on the computer in their parent's room. Hinata walked in. "Nii-san…" she said. "What?" he yelled. "You've been up awhile…and I'm worried about you…" she said. Neji was up the last two nights trying to find out whatever he could about vampires. Since then neither of them went to school; Neji didn't go to research, and Hinata didn't because Neji didn't let her. He was afraid she'd tell someone and they'd go to a foster home and be separated. "I'm fine Hinata." He said.

"But-" she said. "Don't start!" he said. "N-Neji…" she said. _'She's just worried about me. I shouldn't be so mean…'_ he thought then got up. He walked over to her. "Sorry Hinata…" he said. She started to tear up. "Neji…You're so mean when you're tired…Can't you just stop and take a nap?" she said. "D-D-Don't cry! Please don't cry! I'll stop for a bit!" he said. She stopped crying. Hinata always did that. She'd start to cry a bit and he'd do whatever she wanted.

A car suddenly pulled up in the driveway. "Who could that be? This can't be good." Neji said looking out the window. They used a sheet to cover up the front door since they couldn't replace the broken one, so they can't lock anyone out. There was the glass door, but anyone could break in. They walked down the stairs and peaked out from the corner at the door. 13 year old Kimimaro walked in. He was dressed in his hunter uniform. "This place was torn up by vampires? It sure doesn't look like it…Danzo may have been wrong." he said to himself.

'_Who's this guy? And what's with the weapon?'_ Neji thought. Kimimaro looked over at them. "I can see you two. Get out here, I won't hurt you." He said. Neji and Hinata walked out of hiding. "Do you two live here?" Kimimaro asked. "Yes. What're you doing here?" Neji said. "I'm a vampire hunter. Can you tell me what happened here?" Kimimaro said as he walked over. "Well, about a month ago four 'vampires' killed our parents. We have no idea why…They just did. Our little sister was no where to be found. We're not sure if she's dead or not. Anyway we cleaned up and have been living here since." Neji said. Kimimaro kneeled next to them. "Don't you go to school?" he asked. "No…Nii-san said it's a bad idea after what happened…" Hinata said hiding behind Neji. "I see…" Kimimaro said. "No you don't…" Neji said. "Not really…" Kimimaro said.

"Well I stay home to do research on vampires and make sure no one comes in. And My little sister stays home because if she told anyone we'd be separated." Neji said. "Now it makes sense…" Kimimaro said. Hinata laughed a little. "You're not going to separate us are you?" Neji asked. "No. Of course not." Kimimaro said. 'These kids have been living here this whole time and have been trying to stay together… And the boy wants to kill vampires so…' he thought. "What are your names?" he asked. "I'm Hyuga Neji. And this is my little sister Hyuga Hinata." Neji said.

"Neji was it? I want to start a new hunter squad. Would you be interested in being a vampire hunter?" Kimimaro said. "Wh-What? You want me to be a hunter in your squad? You got a deal! But Hinata has to come too!" Neji said. "Of course Hinata can come." Kimimaro said. "Four year olds are allowed to join?" Hinata asked. "Haha… No, but if you train you can be a hunter." Kimimaro said.

Neji and Hinata got a few important things and whatever money their parents had and left, only to come back every once in awhile. Word got out their parents died, but they found a new home, which was sort of true. When Neji was 12 he started hunting vampires with Kimimaro. That was the start of their hunting.

* * *

"You know Neji…Maybe remembering it all isn't bad." Hinata said. "What do you mean?" Neji asked. "Well…We made so many friends. Kimimaro, Tenten, Kiba, his sister Hana, and even Kurenai. It's not bad thing. Sure we all had a hard past, but that just pulled us all together right? Pain is just the spider's thread that keeps us together. So when we're with others who share a pain, we can forget about it and enjoy now. Then the past is behind us." She said putting down her book. "I guess you're right. Maybe, just maybe…it's a good thing to remember." He said.

Hinata, Tenten, and Kiba walked to school. "I'm so tired!" Kiba said. "Us too… Damn vampire hunt. We didn't even kill that many." Tenten said. Hinata was too deep in her thoughts to care. "Hinata!" Kiba yelled. She pulled away from her thoughts. "Yes?" she asked. "You almost walked into the road." Tenten said. "I did?" Hinata asked. They got to school and as usual Hinata went to her locker. "Hi Hinata!" Naruto said as he walked over. "Hello Naruto." She said.

She pulled something out of her locker. "And another thing Naruto…" she said. "Wh-What?" he asked scared. 'Did she pull out her gun? Is she going to shoot me?' he thought. "Happy birthday!" she said and held up a book. "Huh?" he asked. "I asked Anko to tell me your birthday. Today's the 13th so I got you a cook book on ramen." She said. "Th-Thanks Hinata!" he said and took the book. "I knew you'd like it." She said. "This is awesome! I haven't gotten a gift in awhile!" he said. "Why not?" she asked. "Well when your dad is a vampire he can't go out in the middle of the day and get you a gift…" he said. "Good point…" she said.

Anko walked over. "Hi guys! Just wanted to tell Naruto that he shouldn't state he's a vampire out in the open." She said. "W-Wait a sec! You're not supposed to remember!" Naruto said. "I didn't remember at first, but I guess your trick wore off." Anko said. "I thought I knew how to do that perfectly…" he said. "A-Anko! You won't tell Danzo will you?" Hinata asked. "No. You had every right to be angry at me Naruto. I thought it over. Since you let me live I'll make sure your secret is safe." Anko said. "Thanks." Naruto said.

"Just remember, just because I'm your friend doesn't mean you don't get better grades!" Anko said. "G-Got it!" Naruto said as she walked away. Soon after they went to class. The rest of the day went by as usual. Sakura picking on Hinata, Sasuke being popular with girls, and whatever else.

Hinata, Tenten, and Kiba were walking back to the base when Naruto ran over. "Hi!" he said. "Umm…Hello?" Tenten asked. _'What's Naruto doing?'_ Hinata thought. "I'm Naruto, a classmate of Hinata's." he said. "So you're the guy she's always with!" Kiba said. "Are you two…going out?" Tenten asked. Hinata blushed. "No. Well, unless Hinata wants to…" Naruto said. "You're just a friend for now." Hinata said.

"Close enough. Anyway…Hinata, since our class is in charge of the haunted house for the Halloween festival Anko-sensei put us in charge of the vampire room." Naruto said. Hinata laughed a bit. (Who wouldn't laugh? It's ironic) "What's so funny?" Kiba asked. "I thought I'd get stuck with that." Hinata said. "Well see you later!" Naruto said and ran off.

* * *

Days passed after that, everyone got ready for the Halloween festival. Finally on October 31st the festival started. Naruto and Hinata's vampire room scared the hell out of some kids, and even adults. After all of it Hinata started home in the dark, since Tenten and Kiba went home early. "I'm so tired…Great, now I sound like Kiba…" she said to herself. Naruto ran over. "Hinata!" he yelled.

She stopped. "What?" she asked. "I would've walked you home if you wanted me to." He said. "But I'm fine." She said. "Do you know how many vampires are out at night?" he asked. "I have my gun." She said holding up. "That's not the point! I don't want to worry about you!" he yelled as she put her gun away. _'I didn't know Naruto cared so much…'_ she thought.

Suddenly they heard a noise in the woods across the street. "What's that?" Naruto asked as he looked over. A pale girl that looked like she was around ten with dark hair, light grey eyes, and pale skin looked over. She wore a red long sleeve shirt under a black t-shirt, black jeans, and red sneakers. She also wore a key around her neck. She looked at Hinata, and Hinata stared back. 'That key…! Those eyes…! Could it be…?' Hinata thought. The girl ran away. "Come on Naruto!" Hinata yelled and ran off after the girl. "H-Hinata?" he yelled and followed her.

To be continued in Night 6

* * *

I'm so sorry this took so long! I had a writer's block again! I had so many ideas it took forever to pick something. I will start working on the sixth chapter right now!


	6. Night 6

Crimson Moon

* * *

Hinata and Naruto ran after the strange girl in the woods. "Hinata what's wrong with you?" Naruto yelled. "Just catch her!" Hinata yelled. The girl finally stopped exhausted from running so long. Hinata and Naruto stopped. "Wh-Why are you following me?" the girl asked. "Hanabi…you don't remember me?" Hinata asked. "What're you talking about?" the girl yelled. "It's me, Hinata. Your big sister." Hinata said. 'Big sister? What's Hinata talking about. "You were two years old when vampires attacked our home. Don't you remember?" Hinata asked. "How do you know vampires are real?" the girl asked. "Because I'm a vampire hunter. Hanabi-" Hinata said. "Stop calling me that!" the girl yelled. "Hinata, I didn't know you had a little sister." Naruto said. "I'm not her little sister!" the girl yelled.

Hinata took out an old picture she carried and showed it to the girl. "Do you remember this?" Hinata asked. The girl slapped Hinata's hand. "Leave me alone!" she screamed and ran off again. Hinata went to chase after her, but tripped in a fallen branch. "Hinata… Maybe that wasn't your sister…" Naruto said as he helped her up. "It was! I know it!" she yelled then picked up the picture. "We'll worry about it later, right now you should go home before your big brother has a fit." Naruto said.

Hanabi reached the entrance to the east vampire hideout. Minato was in charge of the west. She snuck in trying to bother the two vampires talking to one another. "There you are." Terumi Mei said. She was another elite vampire with long auburn hair, light green eyes, and pale skin. "Sorry Mei-sama." Hanabi said. "It's fine. Just go back to bed or something." Mei said. Hanabi went into her room.

_'She's already 13 and she'll still sneak out…But using her to lure in people is just too helpful. It's a good thing I left that house first with that kid. Though from what I heard the there were two other kids. Too bad I didn't take them too…'_ Mei thought. Since the incident when Neji and Hinata's parents Mei has been taking care of Hanabi. She'd use Hanabi to lure people near the base, and then Mei would attack them.

* * *

The next day at school was normal. It was the end of the day when Hinata pulled some books out of her locker. "Hinata!" Naruto whined. "I need to borrow your notes for science!" he whined. "Will you give them back tomorrow?" she asked. "Yes!" he said. She handed him the notebook. "Naruto, you have to help me find Hanabi." She said. "But that girl might not have been your sister." He said. She holds up the picture. "Oh! Now I see the resemblance." He said as she put the picture away.

"So you'll help?" she asked. She shut her locker. "Fine, but only because I hate seeing you depressed." He said. They left and went to the woods where they saw Hanabi. "I know this place…" Naruto said. "You do?" Hinata asked. He nods. "In those woods is the east vampire hideout. Terumi Mei is in charge there. My dad Minato and Mei don't like each other that much, so I'm banned from there."

"But you have to help me Naruto!" Hinata said. "Hey, we vampires have rules too. If I'm banned from there, there's nothing I can do about it." He said. She takes a moment to think. "But you already broke an important rule, you're friends with a human." She said. "Hinata, if word gets out I went in there I'd be considered a traitor to other vampires and I'd be hunted down. I have enough to deal with already." He said. "Fine! Be that way! I'll go in myself then!" she said and started walking. He grabbed her hand and she stopped.

He hugged her. "Hinata…I don't want you to be killed. We have to find a smarter way to do this." He said. "You're right…" she said. "Besides, I don't know what I'd do if you died in there." He said. "Naruto let go of me." She said. He stopped hugging her. "W-Well if you just go in there its suicide you know." He said. "I have a plan!" she said then ran off. "Uhhh…Okay…See you tomorrow…"

Hinata got home ten minutes later, which is about ten less then what it usually takes walking. She burst in the door. "There you are Hinata!" Kimimaro said looking over from him conversation with Neji. "I was…_huff_…busy finding out…_huff_…something important…" She said still panting. "Is that why you ran all the way here?" Neji asked. "Yes…" she said. "Well sit down for a minute before you pass out." He said. She sat on the couch. "You didn't have to run all the way here." Kimimaro said. "But it's really important! Neji! I think I know where Hanabi is!" she said. "Hanabi? Where?" Neji asked.

"There's a vampire hideout in the woods sixteen blocks from here. I saw her, or who I think is her, last night." She said. "It's not worth it." Kimimaro said. Neji looked at him surprised. "K-Kimimaro! How can you be so heartless?" he yelled. "It's ea- Hey! I'm not heartless! I'm just saying it would be a waste of time. Tenten and Kiba went with Hana for the weekend on a trip up state and there's just the three of us. And this is a vampire hideout! There's probably hundreds of those blood sucking demons in there!" Kimimaro yelled. _'Blood sucking demons…Naruto's a vampire and I never thought of him like that…'_ she thought. "Kimimaro!" Neji yelled. "No!" Kimimaro yelled then left to go upstairs.

Neji looked at Hinata. "Should we go there?" he asked. "Yes! If Hanabi is alive I want to save her from those vampires." She said. Neji thought for a moment. "Alright then. I brought special bombs for Cryosys yesterday. They let out a light strong enough to kill vampires if they're hit. If we're well equipped we should be able to get through there. If we find Hanabi we'll take her back here." He said. They got ready then went to the vampire base. Kimimaro watched from the window and let out a sigh.

They got there half an hour later. "We only have a few hours until it gets dark. We have to make this quick. If it gets dark out and we're not out there might be trouble." Neji said. "I'm ready if you're ready Neji." Hinata said. They opened the entrance door to the vampire hideout and Neji quickly tossed a bomb in there. He shut the door as it went off. "If we were to look at the thing it would temporarily blind us." He said and they went in.

The vampire hideout was quiet. Piles and piles of ash were on the floor. That's just what happens to vampires caught in the sun. Hinata looked around. 'I wonder if Naruto lives in a place like this…' she thought. They searched half the base, which was pretty much empty, until they heard something. Hanabi walked out from the corner. "Hanabi! There you are!" Hinata said.

'_That is Hanabi! The necklace is the same…'_ Neji thought. "Oni-chan!" Hanabi yelled and ran over. _'She remembers!'_ Hinata thought. As they were distracted Mei tried to swipe at Hinata with her claws. Neji shot Mei in the arm before that. _'She was faking!' _he thought. Hinata got out of the way before Mei could attack again. Hinata got a small cut on her face. "Just two hunters? I thought this would actually be fun." Mei said. "Shut up!" Kimimaro yelled and shot her with an arrow from the back.

"K-Kimimaro! You came?" Neji yelled. "Like I'd leave you two to just walk into a vampire hideout. While you two were looking around I got rid of the vampires hiding." Kimimaro said. Hinata and Neji turned to Hanabi. "Hanabi…Do you remember this?" Hinata said and took out the picture. Hanabi's memory came back in a flash. "Y-Yeah! I do remember a bit. Hinata right?" Hanabi said. Hinata hugged her little sister.

* * *

The next two days Hanabi adjusted to living with Hinata and the others. Tenten, Kiba, and Hana were told everything. On Monday when Hinata, Tenten, and Kiba had to go back to school Hanabi went to middle school. Hinata went to her locker to find Sakura and Sasuke waiting, but not Naruto.

"Ummm…Hi." Hinata said. She didn't really have much to say. "Hinata, we heard you went to a vampire hideout the other day." Sasuke said. "So what?" she asked as she opened her locker. "We want to know why you did it!" Sakura said. "To kill vampires of course." Hinata said and took books out of her locker. "Something's odd, and we're going to find out." Sakura said.

"Don't you have to be a bitch to someone else?" Hinata asked and shut her locker. Sakura walked away embarrassed. "Hinata, if you're working with vampires we'll find out and-" Sasuke said. Hinata took her cross off her neck and pressed it against his bare arm. He bit his lip trying not to scream in pain and slapped her hand away. A burn was left over. "I don't need to listen to you. You're a half vampire. So fuckin what if you're on our side? I'll kill you anyway." She said. He walked away a bit afraid. "Nice one!" Naruto said as he walked out from the corner.

"I was wondering where you were." She said. "I had to make sure Sasuke didn't sense that I'm a vampire. If I get caught then we're both dead." He said. "True…Anyway-" she said. "You got your little sister back." He said. "Yeah. Let me guess, you heard it from your dad?" she said. "Wow…We know each other too well." He said. He got his books out of his locker and they went to class. _'I wonder…Maybe, just maybe…if I like Naruto more than just a friend…'_ she thought.

* * *

At lunch they sat at the same table by the window. "I hate winter…" Naruto said. "I don't blame you…" Hinata said. "I hate the cold. Snow is even worse…" he said. "Snow is annoying." She said. "Well at least we don't have to worry for awhile. It's only November 13th. Anyway I forgot to ask. What was Sakura bitching to you about?" he asked. "She and Sasuke heard about the whole 'going into a vampire hideout' thing. Now she'll be twice as annoying…"she said.

"Well if you ever need me you know I'll help you. You're one of the only friends I have. And I…I really care about you." He said. She blushed. "Ever since that incident with Anko, I've felt different. I feel like I don't have a worry. You helped me and have been so nice. You made me realize that the past is over and I should move on. To me…you're much more than a friend. I used to think humans were just a life source, but I see now that some are more than that. Thanks Hinata." He said. "Naruto, I never heard you talk like this before. I guess not all vampires are evil." She said.

* * *

Minato sat in the vampire hideout on the couch thinking. 'Naruto…You've been acting different…You've been killing humans less brutally than before after you take their blood. I wonder what you're up to…' he thought. "Minato-sama…Are you just going to sit there all day with that pensive look on your face?" Temari says as she walks out of the hallway. She was 17 years old, had blonde hair tied into ponytails, dark green eyes, and fair skin. She wore a purple kimono, black sandals, and had two fans that she used as weapons. She and her two brothers, Gaara and Kankuro, have been under Minato since they were young.

"What're you bugging me for?" he asked. "Well excuse me for worrying about you." She said. "Temari, tell Gaara to ask why Naruto's been acting odd." He said. "So the blonde goofball is acting strange. Do you mean strange as in out of the ordinary? Because you son's weird all the time. He gave her a look and she took off. She went to Gaara's room the knocked on the door. "Get the hell up you lazy bum!" she yelled. He opened the door. "What is it?" he asked. He was 16 years old with short, spiky red hair, foam green eyes, and pale skin. He wore white shirt, blue jeans, red sneakers, and had the kanji "love" on his forehead.

"Minato wants you to talk to Naruto. He's been acting different." She said. "Fine, I'll talk to him…whenever he gets back…" he said and went back to sleep. Gaara and Naruto have been good friends for awhile, but not best friends. Temari on the other hand, thought Naruto was annoying. 'Naruto, you blonde fool…Whatever's wrong with you we'll find out.' She thought.

* * *

At the vampire hunter hideout suspicions about Hinata's behavior were the same. Everyone was in the lobby. Naruto and Hinata were at the park because Naruto needed help with his homework (as usual), so Tenten and Kiba were already home. "Tenten, since you're Hinata's best friend you should know something about this right?" Kimimaro said. "We haven't been talking as much. I don't now why she's acting like this either." Tenten said.

"Well then, we'll just have to ask her won't we?" Kiba said. "Nii-san, is something wrong with Onii-chan?" Hanabi asked. "No,no…She's fine." Neji said. "Stop treating me like a little kid. I'm 13 years old damn it." She said. "Hinata's just acting strange alright." He said. "Alright, it's settled. When Hinata gets home we'll ask her what's going on." Kimimaro said.

* * *

It took me awhile to write this. I have to move so packing took away my time to write. But I hope you like this chapter. It the next chapter things will be more intense as everyone tries to find out about Hinata and Naruto bond.


	7. Night 7

Crimson Moon

* * *

Hinata got to the base everyone was in the lobby. "Uhhh…Hi?" she said confused. "Hinata we need to talk to you." Kimimaro said. "Sure. What is it?" she said. "Well…You've been acting odd lately and we were starting to worry." Neji said. "So? I'm just growing up. I'm probably acting more mature." She said. _'I think they're starting to notice Naruto!'_ she thought. "Well that's one thing. But you've really changed. You haven't been sleeping until noon or complained about school. It's kind of strange…" he said. "Whatever, I have to study." She said and started to go upstairs. "Get back here Hinata!" he yelled. "You're not the boss of me!" she yells and leaves.

"That's the first time Hinata talked back to Neji…" Tenten said. "Now we know something's up!" Kiba said. "Kiba…Why must you always act like this?" Hana asked. "H-Hana!" he yelled. "Maybe it's just a teenager thing…" Neji said. "I guess someone will have to spy on her." Kimimaro said. "I'll do it. Hinata's a good friend. I don't think she'll be that angry with me." Tenten said.

* * *

At the vampire hideout when Naruto got home everything was normal. 'I like when Hinata helps me with my homework…She never said that I was an idiot once unlike most others I get to help…" he thought. "Hi Naruto." Gaara said as he walked over. "Hi Gaara!" Naruto said happily. "Hey, mind if I talk to you?" Gaara asked.

"Sure, I guess."

"You've been acting weird lately. Is anything wrong?"

"Nope. In fact everything's okay."

"Are you sure? There isn't anything you want to talk about?"

"Nope. Now I'm going to take a nap. See you!"

With that Naruto walked away. _'Heh…Like I'd ever tell you Gaara. You may be a friend, but Hinata means a bit more to me than you.'_ He thought. "Gaara you idiot!" Temari yelled as she walked out of hiding. "What?" Gaara asked. "You can't do anything right can you? You didn't find anything out!" she yelled and hit him.

He rubbed his cheek where she hit. "Oww…Maybe there's nothing to find out." She hit him again. "Idiot! Now Minato will have to do it himself." She walked away. "Why is my big sister such a bitch? A nice sister isn't too much to ask for, is it?" he said to himself.

* * *

The next day at school at lunch was normal. Hinata and Naruto sat together. "Naruto, I think everyone's starting to notice we're friends." Hinata said. "Yeah. This sucks…If my dad finds out he'll kill me, or at least bring me close to death. He wouldn't kill his own son, I hope." Naruto said. "My big brother would…actually I don't know. He'd kill you, maybe. But just to be safe I'm not telling." She said.

Tenten walked over. "Hi Hinata! Can I sit with you two?" she said. "Uhh…Sure" Hinata said. _'If I said no it would just be even more suspicious…'_ she thought as Tenten sat in a chair. "So you're Naruto right?" Tenten asked. "Uh huh! Uzumaki Naruto." He said. "It's hard to forget someone with such an odd name." she said. "And Tenten is SO normal…" Hinata said. "Hey!" Tenten yelled. "Alright calm down. I have a weird name. Let's just leave it at that." He said. "Thanks Naruto." Hinata said. The rest of the period they talked. Tenten wasn't suspicious of Naruto.

After school Naruto followed Hinata to the hunter base so she could help him with his homework (as usual). _'Naruto…if you get caught don't you dare blame me!'_ she thought as they walked in. Sakura and Sasuke were there to complain to Neji about yesterday. 'As if we didn't have enough to deal with…I can probably hide my aura from Uchiha, and Haruno isn't a problem…' Naruto thought.

"Well if it isn't Hinata the-!" Sakura said. "Shut up." Hinata said. "Uhh…Who's this?" Neji asked. "My friend Naruto. He needs help with homework…again." She said. "Is that why you've been coming home late?" he asked. "Yeah." She said then sat on the couch.

Naruto sat next to her. 'Hi!" Hanabi said as she walked downstairs. "Hi Hanabi." Hinata said. Hanabi looked at Naruto. _'Who's this guy? I wanted to spend some time with Onii-chan and he's here…'_ she thought. "Are they completely ignoring us?" Sasuke asked. "I guess so…" Sakura said.

"Hinata, can you watch Hanabi while I go see Danzo?" Neji asked. "Huh? Sure Neji." Hinata said. "The others won't be back for several hours, so just stay here. And Naruto, don't bug my sister to do your homework for you, or you'll have me to answer to." He said. "Got it!" Naruto said. Neji, Sakura, and Sasuke left.

Hinata helped Naruto for an hour and a half, and Hanabi was busy plotting against Naruto. Naruto closed his textbook. "Yay! We're done!" he said. "Finally…You need to study more." Hinata said. "It's hard to study in my house! My dad bugs me all the time!" he said. "Don't give me excuses." She said. Suddenly Hanabi popped up from behind the couch and tried to scare Naruto.

He just looked at her. "Nice try, but I don't get scared that easily." He said. For about an hour Hanabi pulled pranks on Naruto, trying to make him leave. And each time he didn't mind. Naruto left.

"I might as well do something with my little sister until the others get home." Hinata said to herself as she got up. She looked around and saw Hanabi wasn't there anymore. She checked the whole base, and she still didn't turn up. "Where the hell did she go?" she thought in a panic.

Naruto walked back to the vampire hideout. His cell phone rang. "Who the hell is that?" he asked to himself. He answered. "Hello?" he asked.

"_Naruto where the hell are you?" _Minato said.

"I'm coming home right now Dad."

"_You better be! Where have you been anyway?"_

"With a friend. She's been helping me with homework."

"_Your friend's a girl…?"_

"Yeah."

"…"

"Are you still there?"

"_Yes…Uhhh…Just hurry home." _

Naruto hung up, and then his phone rang again. "What the hell?" he said to himself. He answered once again. "What's up?" he asked.

"_N-Naruto! You have to help me!"_ Hinata said.

"What happened?" he asked.

"_Hanabi ran away! You have to help me! Please Naruto!"_

"Alright, but only because I'm doing it for you, not anyone else."

"_I owe you Naruto." _

"No. You always help me with my homework, this is the least I can do."

He hung up, once again. _'Hinata…You're lucky I like you. If I didn't I would've killed your little sister. Dealing with her is a fuckin pain.'_ He thought and hid where no one could see him. He turned into a flock of bats and took off. An hour later he found Hanabi running away from two guys. _'This girl is so stupid…'_ he thought and went down.

"Leave me alone!" Hanabi yelled. "Get back here you brat!" the brown haired guy yelled. Naruto reappeared normal. "You two must be weak to pick on a little girl, Sure she's not very bright, but you must be really dim." He said. "Sh-Shit! Who the hell is this guy? What is he?" the blue haired guy yelled.

"Me? Well if you must know…" Naruto said. His eyes turned red and his fangs grew out. He showed his evil aura._ 'Is Naruto a-?'_ Hanabi thought. "I'm a vampire. And if you two value your pathetic, miserable lives you'll disappear right now!" Naruto said showing his claws. The two guys ran off. Naruto looked at Hanabi then went back to human form. 'He's a vampire! Does Hinata even know?' she thought.

He walked over to her. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Y-Yeah. I'm okay…" she said. "I should kill you. You had Hinata so worried! Don't ever make her worry like that!" he said angrily. "I-I won't! I promise!" she said. "Come on. My dad's going to kill me for being late, but I can't leave you alone." He said and walked her back to the base.

* * *

Hinata sat on the couch worried. Naruto and Hanabi walked in. "Naruto! Hanabi!" she yelled and ran over. She hugged Naruto. "Thank you so much Naruto!" she said squeezing him tightly.

"Onii-chan…I'm sorry." Hanabi said. Hinata looked over from hugging Naruto. "You were spending so much time with Naruto I got jealous and ran away. I'm really, really sorry…" Hanabi said. "Hanabi…It's okay. As long as you're safe it's okay." Hinata said.

"Naruto-nii-san…Thanks." Hanabi said. "It's alright. But if you ever do that again you'll be sorry." He said. Hinata stopped hugging him. "Hinata…Did you know Naruto is a vampire?" Hanabi asked. "Yes, but don't tell anyone." Hinata said. "I won't." Hanabi said.

Neji got home. "You're still here Naruto? You know what time it is right?" he said. "Y-Yes! I know! We had a lot of homework!" Naruto said. Neji smiled. "Well I can't be too mad. If you kept my sisters company it's okay. Just tell me when you're going to stay this long next time." Neji said. "I will! See you on Monday Hinata!" Naruto said and ran out. '_It's two in the freaking morning! I'm dead!'_ he thought.

* * *

He got home at 3:24 a.m. He snuck in quietly. "There you are!" Minato yelled. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to take so long!" Naruto said. "What happened?" Minato asked. "W-Well my friend's little sister ran away and I had to look for her! I couldn't just leave my friend to worry like that!" Naruto said.

Minato laughed. "Looks like you really like this friend of yours. I guess I can't be too mad. I mean if you're doing something for a woman you really like that's fine by me." Minato said.

"I-I don't like her that much! I just didn't want to hear her cry!"

"So you must really care about her if you didn't want her to cry."

"Whatever!"

"Is this why you've been acting so odd? You have a crush on your friend?"

"I-I guess you could say that…"

"Is she human?"

"Y-Yes…"

"I don't mind. Sure a human is such a weak creature, but I suppose if you really like one you can protect it. Your mother was half human after all. Though if you wanted to you could turn her into a vampire. Then she wouldn't be as fragile."

"Why would I do that!"

"Well if you truly loved her you'd want to live with her forever right Naruto?"

"She'd freak out Dad…"

"Well anyway, you should bring her here so I can meet her some time. She won't be attacked; I'll make sure of it."

"Dad…"

* * *

A dark figure loomed stood on top of a building in the city. "Heh…This city is full of vampires. This is just too much fun! I can't wait!" he said. He jumped down from the building. "If there are other vampire hunters how come they aren't doing anything? Then again, I'm not part of their little organization." He said to himself.

* * *

This chapter took forever. Sorry it wasn't longer, but since I've been packing I haven't had as much time. I guess this chapter came from a story I wrote when I was twelve. It was called "Moon Aura". Basically it was about a girl named Jinx and a boy named Scythe. In one chapter he had to look for Jinx's sister, Pocky. It was kind of like what happened with Naruto, Hinata, and Hanabi. In the next chapter Sasori will be added, he's the dark figure in the last part. Anyway thanks for reading. :)


	8. Night 8

Crimson Moon

* * *

"Wake up Big sister!" Hanabi yelled as she jumped on her sister's bed. Hinata pushed her away tiredly then pulled the covers over her face. "It's Saturday, let me sleep…" Hinata said. "But Naruto-nii-san called you on your cell phone. Don't you want to call back?" Hanabi said. Hinata got right up and grabbed her cell phone. "Naruto called?" she yelled.

"Do you like Naruto?" Hanabi asked as she sat down. "As a friend, yes. As anything else, hell no!" Hinata said as she checked her messages. "You're such a lair Hinata…" Hanabi said rolling her eyes. Hinata dialed the phone and called Naruto.

"_Hello?"_ the blonde asked tiredly.

"You called?" she asked.

"_Yeah! Last night some guy got into the vampire base and tried to kill my dad. I'm not sure what kind of power he used, but it wasn't a vampire power, that's for sure."_

"Are you okay, Naruto?"

"_I'm fine, don't worry."_

"Are you sure?"

"_I'm fine Hinata."_

"Alright. Bye."

She hung up. "You like Naruto!" Hanabi said. "Didn't you leave? Geez! I can't have one minute to talk to Naruto can I?" the older sister yelled. "Nope!" Hanabi said. "Now get dressed since you're up!" Hinata pushed her sister out of the room, slamming the door after. _'Why does she do that? It's torture!'_ she thought as she went to her dresser.

She got on a blue short sleeve shirt over a white long sleeve shirt, black jeans, and socks. She went downstairs tiredly. "Hinata, get over here." Neji said and she went over. "What is it?" she asked. "I need you to go with Kimimimaro to search for new teammates." He said. She looked at him confused. "Why Neji?" she asked. "Danzo said our squad was too small. I know, you're probably unsure but-." He said. "Fine, I'll go." She said getting her sneakers on. "Evil brat. What's with you? You've been talking back a lot." He said. "You're bossy, that's what." She said getting her tan coat on.

"Hurry up Hinata. I don't have all day." Kimimaro said. "Now I'm going to take longer." she said. They left soon after. "So…Who was your friend I heard about? His name's Natu or something?" he asked as they walked down the sidewalk. "It's Naruto. I helped him with homework." She said. "Aww…How cute of you." He said smirking. _'I'm going to slap him!'_ she thought. "Why is it you're a 24-year-old but you still act like a child?" she asked. "Hey, you don't have to hide that you like Naruto. My girlfriend Shizune was like that at first, but she warmed up to everyone knowing." He said. "And that's another thing!" she yelled. "How come you never got a girlfriend after Shizune died?"

He sighed. "I'm busy fighting vampires. You get spare time because you go to school, but I don't get free time, even in work. If I ever get free time of course I'll go on a date with someone." He said. _'He sounds upset…Why'd I have to say that?'_ she thought. "Anyway, let's see if we can find anyone willing to join our group. But there's only one thing, they have to know vampires exist before-hand." He said. "What! That's like finding a needle in a haystack!" she yelled. "Well if we let just anyone join we'd have problems wouldn't we?" he asked. She was quiet, knowing he was right.

All day passed and their mission was a fail. The only one's who saw real vampires were rather in denial, or in a mental home. They walked through town at night still looking. "I told you we wouldn't be able to find anything." Hinata said. "Yeah, I know. We should stop at Cryosys to get ammo. We still have to hunt vampires even if we can't find hunters." He said. "I can't believe I wasted all day doing this…" she said. "Whatever. Let's go." He said. They got to the alley and went into Cryosys. " Oh! Hinata, Kimimaro…Why are you here?" Kurenai asked. "Ammo. Why else would we be here?" he said. After they got ammo they left.

* * *

Naruto sat in his room bored. "Okay, I give up! I have no idea what that guy was!" he said to himself and got up. He left his room. "Hey Fishcake!" Temari said as she walked over. That was sometimes what she would call Naruto is she was in a good mood. (This is rare.)

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing really. I heard you befriended a human." She said.

"So?"

"I don't understand you. Humans are weak creatures. We can do unimaginable things they can only dream of, and they can't do anything. Why care for such a worthless creature?"

"Heh…You just don't it. Humans aren't worthless, just different. They can go out in the sun without burning, they don't crave blood, they don't live like we do…If you were to just put aside the fact that you're a vampire you'd understand. Go on a date or something, then you wouldn't be as bitchy."

She hit him. "That's for calling me bitchy. But you have a point I suppose." She said then left. Naruto went into the living room. Minato was talking to Uchiha Itachi. Itachi was a tall 21-year-old. He had long black hair that he tied back, onyx eyes, and pale skin. He wore a red shirt T-shirt under his gray vest, black jeans, and brown shoes. He was Sasuke's older brother, but since Sasuke had a different opinion of vampires they didn't live together. "Long time no see Naruto." Itachi said. "Why are you here Weasel?" the blonde asked. Everyone called him weasel, but he didn't mind. "I'm here for a visit, is that a problem?" Itachi asked. "No. But I wanted to ask my dad something if it's okay." Naruto said. "What is it Naruto?" Minato asked. "Who was that guy who attacked us last night? He wasn't a human or a vampire." Naruto said. "Right! I never told you! That was a Hex." Minato said. Naruto gave his father a confused look.

"I guess I'll explain…A Hex was the first vampire hunter. You see, a Hex is kind of a human and vampire but isn't in a way. If a vampire gives up his or her immortality and mates with a human the vampire genes are mutated slightly. The DNA doesn't go right with human DNA therefore the child isn't a vampire or human. A Hex has powers almost like a vampire, but they can't harm humans, only vampires. So a long time ago the Hexes where the only things that could stand up to vampires, therefore, they joined together and were vampire hunters. Over time the line between human and vampire has become so big it's rare and almost taboo for a vampire to give up immortality for a human. Instead we turn them into vampires. As for the vampire hunters humans took over that since there weren't any Hexes left." Minato said

"I think I got it…" Naruto said. "I hope so. I've seen your grades by the way, your friend must be hammering that stuff into your head." Minato said. _'I should call Hinata and tell her…'_ Naruto thought walking away.

* * *

Hinata and Kimimaro got into the forest almost all the way across town. "That was fun! That one vampire was really a challenge!" he said happily. _'That's Kimimaro…Always happy to get rid of vampires…'_ Hinata thought. Suddenly a dark figure bumped into Hinata. "Sorry! I'm in a hurry!" a male voice said running into the direction they came. Kimimaro quickly stopped the figure. "I wouldn't go there if I were you." He said. "I'll be fine. Vampires don't stand a chance against me." The figure said. "Wait! You know vampires are real?" Hinata asked. The figure stepped into the light from the moon. "Of course." He said. He had short, messy red hair and red eyes. His shirt, pants, and shoes were all black, and we wore a long black coat with a buckle by the collar. It was eerie with how quiet it was.

"So you're a vampire hunter too?" Kimimaro asked.

"Kind of. I'm not part of a group if that's what you're asking." The red haired guy said.

"What's your name?" Kimimaro asked.

"Sasori. And you two?"

"Kaguya Kimimaro and Hyuuga Hinata. We're part of the Hunters, an organization for vampire hunters. Why don't you join?"

"I suppose I could. But I want to know how good you are."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if I'm going to be working with you I want to know if I'll be the one doing all the work or you'll be useful."

"If you're going to say that we should kill the vampires in the abandoned house to the west of here it's already done."

"No wonder it's so quiet. Fine, I'll come."

They headed back to the vampire hunter base. Three hours later they got there. Naruto was playing cards with Hanabi. "Naruto when did you get here?" Hinata yelled. "Two hours ago. Neji let me in because Hanabi wanted to see me." Naruto said. "It's almost midnight! Why are you here so late?" she yelled. "One, it took me that long to get here. Two, my dad wouldn't stop taking to me." He said. "You're strange…" she said. "I know." He said and got up. "Is this your boyfriend Hinata?" Sasori asked. "He's a friend!" she yelled. "Anyway, I need to talk to you outside." Naruto said. The two went outside. As Naruto told Hinata everything, everyone else met Sasori.

* * *

Hinata leaned on the building. "A Hex? Are you sure they're real?" she asked. "One of them attacked my dad, so yes. If you've ever noticed, a vampire's power tattoos are red, but a Hex's are purple. Besides, if vampires exist what's to say other creatures besides humans don't exist too?" he said. She sighed. "Okay" she said. "You have a point."

"I hope that guy doesn't come back. I mean he was really scary, and that's coming from me."

"Well if he does be careful."

"I will. By the way Sasuke's brother is visiting the hideout."

"Itachi? The guy you told me about?"

"Yeah. I feel bad for him. Since Sasuke works with vampire hunters Itachi can't visit his little brother. And he really wants to."

"That is sad. I'd hate it if Neji wasn't able to see me. Sure he lectures me too much, but I still love him."

Naruto laughed. "You mean the big brother who's trying to brainwash you into hating vampires? Well, that's his problem. I'll see you at school on Monday then. Bye!" he said then left. She went inside. "You're 17 Sasori? You look older." Neji said. "Are you saying I'm an old man or something?" Sasori asked. _'He must be sensitive about his age…'_ she thought. "I'm going to bed Neji!" she yelled and went upstairs.

* * *

Sunday ended quickly and everyone who has to go to school went. "Sasori is creepy…" Hinata said. "A little bit…" Tenten said. They got to school early since they wanted to get out of the house before Sasori started a conversation. "Well at least there are as many people in our way if we're early." Kiba said as Hinata went to her locker. _'I'm so used to Naruto being here when I'm at my locker…It's so odd…'_ she thought. She felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Naruto. "Hi!" he said happily. "Uhh…Hi." She said.

"I wanted to ask you about that red haired guy." He said.

"Sasori? He's the new member of our squad." She said.

"Did you need a new one?"

"Yeah, Danzo said so. Anyway, about Sasori. I don't know much about him. Sorry I can't tell you."

"I think he attacked my dad. He has the same red eyes and hair as the guy I saw. Can you do me a favor and see if he has the purple tattoos on his arm?"

"I'll see what I can do Naruto."

"Thanks Hinata! You're awesome!"

She shut her locker. "Naruto, how long ago did you have blood?" she asked. He looks at her confused. "Why do you ask?" he asked. "Your eyes are a bit purple. I know that if a vampire doesn't get enough blood they temporarily go insane. Naruto, if you need blood you can take it from me." She said. "I haven't been feeding because of that guy. I'm afraid that if he finds me he'll try to kill me too." He said. "Well if the one who attacked you is Sasori he won't show up here. So hurry and take some of my blood now while no one is here!" she said.

"Fine." He said and moved her collar out of the way. He quickly bit her. _'It hurts as much as last time…'_ she thought as he started taking blood. He took a bit then stopped and pulled his fangs out. He wiped the blood off his face and his fangs retracted. "I don't know what I'd do without you Hinata." He said as his eyes turned back to normal. "Die." She said. "Actually, yeah. I would." He said.

* * *

Kiba and Tenten were talking on their way to their class room. "You know Kiba, I hated you the first time we met, but now I'm used to you a bit."Tenten said. "Yeah. Thank goodness Hinata helped us get along." Kiba said.

**

* * *

**

Tenten's past

Tenten hid behind a shelf that was leaning against a wall. The ten-year-old was frightened from the vampires that attacked. _'What are those things? Why did they do this?'_ she thought. The orphanage she lived in was almost completely destroyed because of the vampires. "Is that it?" a male voice asked. "I think so. I don't see anyone else." Another voice said. "Well look! I don't want anyone le-!" a female voice said. She was cut off by a gun shot. _'Huh? Who did that?'_ Tenten thought. "You damn vampires better learn not to pull shit like this. You're pissing me off." 19-year-old Kimimaro said as he lit up a cigarette. "Kimimaro, stop smoking and kill them already." 17-year-old Neji said as he killed two more vampires.

After ten minutes of killing vampires Kimimaro found Tenten. "Are you okay, Kid?" he asked. She screamed then threw a piece of brick at him. It hit part of his face. "Oww! Good thing you have bad aim. I'm not going to hurt you. Come out." He said. She came out of hiding. "Sorry…" she said. "It's okay, I just got a scratch. See?" he said pointing to his cheek. She stayed quiet. "If you're wondering what happened, those vampires are dead now. I'm a vampire hunter. As for that guy, he's a hunter in training." Kimimaro said and pointed to Neji. "I heard that Kimimaro!" Neji yelled. Tenten smiled. "I'm Tenten. If it's not too much trouble I want to be a vampire hunter too" she said.

Kimimaro looked at her confused. "You know vampires are real?" he asked. "Yeah. A few of the kids here were half vampires." She said. "Well it's a good thing I don't have to explain it to you. Come on Tenten!" he said.

They got to the Vampire Hunter base two hours later. "This place is big." Tenten said. "Yeah. You wait here while I set up a room for you." Neji said and left. "Hi!" Hinata said from the couch. "Hi! My name's Tenten!" Tenten said. "My name's Hinata! Nice to meet you!" Hinata said and ran over.

"Are you a vampire hunter too?" Tenten asked.

"Not yet. Kimimaro-nii-san said I'm too young."

"I'm ten years old."

"Me too! Kiba's a year older than us, but he's nice!"

"A boy?"

"Yeah! He and his big sister are here."

"What's all the yelling about?" 11-year-old Kiba asked as he walked down the stairs. "Kiba, this is Tenten she-" Hinata said. "Don't care. Why should we get more useless girls? Boys are better." He said. "What was that? Girls are better than boys you stupid loser!" Tenten yelled. The two kept fighting for awhile. "Okay stop it! Girls are just as good as boys! Now can we just get along because if I have to hear this every day I'm going to scream!" Hinata yelled. The other two stopped.

"Why don't we watch a movie or something? Neji bought a DVD player and a few DVDs." Hinata said. "Okay!" Tenten said. The three kids watched kid movies until they fell asleep. Neji and Kimimaro came down and saw them all sleeping on top of each other. "Should we wake them up?" Kimimaro asked. "No, let them sleep. It's cute." Neji said.

* * *

"You know I never thought Hinata could yell that loud. I thought she was shy." Kiba said. "Well people change. Right?" Tenten said. "Of course. Anyone can change. Even someone evil could be nice the next day. Sasori might change too." He said.

* * *

I'm so sorry this took so long! My laptop was working slow and I had so much to do! I promise it will never take this long again! Anyway the next chapter will have more action and blood.


	9. Night 9

Crimson Moon

* * *

Hinata and Naruto got to class early. _'I hope no one notices the marks…'_ she thought as she sat down in her seat. Sakura came in. "Hinata, I need to ask you something." She said. "Sure." Hinata said. "What is it?" Sakura waved to her to go outside the classroom. "Be right back." Hinata said to Naruto in an annoyed voice. "Whatever." He said. She and Sakura left the room.

"Hinata, maybe you know this but…Sasuke isn't being himself. Do you have any idea why?" Sakura said. Hinata looked at her confused. "I know, I wouldn't usually ask for help, but Tenten does a lot of research and I thought you'd know something. Thing is, he's been really mean and nasty. He's never like that, so do you have any idea what's wrong with him?" Sakura said.

"Maybe it's just a guy thing. Or since he's part vampire he needs blood." Hinata said.

"That might be it. He hasn't been drinking any blood at all for a week." Sakura said.

"Well the best thing is to get him away from the school and-"

Suddenly they saw Sasuke coming down the hallway. He walked oddly with his head down. "Sasuke!" Sakura said. She was about to run over to him when Hinata stopped her. "Don't. He's lost his mind from lack of blood." She said. "But-!" Sakura said. She saw Sasuke's fangs were longer than usual and his eyes were red. "What do we do?" she asked. "He needs blood in order to calm down." Hinata said. "Then he can take some of my blood." Sakura said. "Not the best idea. He'll drain you dry of every drop of blood if your body if you let him. Right now we need to-" Hinata said.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm. "Let go Sasuke!" she yelled. Hinata quickly took off her cross and went to press it against Sasuke's forehead. He swiped her with his claws and she fell over. She hit her head on the fall the fainted. Sasuke pierced Sakura's neck and she passed out from fright. Before Sasuke could do anything Naruto ran out.

"Idiot Sasuke…" he said. His tattoos started glowing red. He punched Sasuke in the face and he let go of Sakura as he fell over. "Too bad you won't remember this. I'd like to brag about how I kicked your ass, but you'll have no recollection what so ever." Naruto said. Sasuke got up and tried to swipe Naruto, but missed. Naruto hit Sasuke using his powers. Sasuke passed out asleep. Naruto walked over to Hinata and used his powers to wake her up. _'Thank goodness no one's here…'_ he thought helping Hinata sit up. "Naruto…What happened?" she asked. "I'll explain later. Right now we should get these two to the Nurse's office." He said.

* * *

At the vampire hunter base, Neji was practicing his aim in the basement. Kimimaro came down. "Neji!" he yelled over the shooting. Neji stopped. "What is it?" he asked. "Have you seen Sasori? I can't find him." Kimimaro said. "Nope. I thought he was with you actually." Neji said. "If he's going to disappear he should tell us." Kimimaro said. "It's your own fault for making someone like him join. Have any idea where he is?" Neji asked as he reloaded his gun.  
"I said something to me earlier, but I was too tired to remember." Kimimaro said.

"Of course you don't remember…"

"Hey! He was talking to me when I was half asleep!"

"Whatever. Doesn't he have a cell phone?"

"Yeah he does! I almost forgot!"

Kimimaro took out his cell phone and dialed Sasori's number. "Do you think he'll answer?" Neji asked. "I hope so." Kimimaro said.

"_What is it Kimimaro?"_ Sasori asked over the phone.

"Where are you?" Kimimaro asked.

"_I told you I was going to hunt vampires. Do you ever listen?"_

"You can't hunt vampires during the day! Get back here!"

"_What's the problem?"_

"The problem is that if anyone sees you or a vampire we're going to get in trouble! Our jobs are to kill vampires and keep the fact they exist away from the public!"

"_Fine. I'll come back."_

"You better!"

"_What are you? My dad?"_

"Even if I'm not I'm still the oldest and you should listen to me."

"That's some excuse…I'll be there in a few minutes."

Sasori hung up. Neji was quietly laughing in the background. "I can hear you!" Kimimaro said. "Sorry, but it was funny." Neji said still laughing. Sasori got back ten minutes later. "Sasori! I'm going to kill you!" Kimimaro yelled as he came down the stairs. "What? I came right back." Sasori said. "Not the point. You can't hunt vampires during the day. If anyone found out vampires exist and the word got out do you know what would happen?" Kimimaro said. "Um…Something bad…" Sasori said. "Not bad, horrible! If people found out vampires exist vampires would attack whenever they like. We have enough to deal with and something like that wouldn't be good at all. It would be just insane!" Kimimaro yelled. "Would you relax? Jeez! Could you be any more bossy?" Sasori yelled. "I'm just doing my duty as a vampire hunter!" Kimimaro yelled. "Whatever! I'm taking a nap!" Sasori yelled and went to his room. Kimimaro sighed. "Yeah, he's a brat. You don't have to say it it's written all over your face." Neji said. "I'm so glad I don't have to say it…" Kimimaro said.

* * *

Hinata and the others got back from school. "Hi everybody!" Kiba said. That was his usual greeting after he got back from school. "Oh! Hi guys!" Neji said. He was reading a book on the couch. "Anything interesting happen?" Tenten asked as she put her backpack down. "Kimimaro and Sasori are fighting like brothers, but nothing really." Neji said. Kimimaro ran up from the basement. "I heard that!" he yelled. "By the way, Hinata, Tenten, can you go with Sasori tonight to hunt vampires?" Neji asked. "Alright." Hinata said. "Sorry, but I have a test tomorrow and I need as much sleep as I can get." Tenten said. "Then just Hinata will go. Hinata, if Sasori does anything wrong stop him." Neji said. "Got it." Hinata said.

Sasori and Hinata walked on the sidewalk at night. "I can't believe I got stuck with you." He said. "I didn't exactly want to be paired with you either. But Tenten didn't come, so get over it." She said. "Whatever…" he said. _'If he is a Hex then I'll see the tattoos on his arms…' _she thought. "Hey Sasori, where's your weapon?" Hinata asked. He ignored her. _'Okay…That didn't work…'_ she thought. "I know there's a vampire base nearby." He said looking at the woods across the street. "We're not going in there Sasori!" Hinata yelled. "Why? You scared?" he asked. "If it's a base there must be tons of vampires in there! We could be killed!" she yelled. "I'll be fine. If you're scared you can wait out here." He said. "As much as I dislike you I can't let you die. Now stop this crap or you're going to be sorry." She said.

"You know if we take out that whole base we'd really be getting rid of those vampires. Do you even care about others? You don't want all those vampires dead?" he said. "I do care. But going in there and slaughtering them isn't right. We hunt them only when they attack, not when they're hiding. If a vampire wants to fit in with humans let them. So let's leave them alone and go." She said. "You're pathetic…" he said. She slapped him in the back of the head. "You're violent." She said.

Two hours later they found an abandoned apartment building. "Let's check here." She said. "Why?" he asked. "It's not a vampire base, but a few vampires do hide out here from time to time." She said. "Whatever. If you want to just kill a few that's fine." He said. They walked in. The apartment building was old and falling apart in some places. Hinata heard light footsteps coming from upstairs and went up. "Wait a sec!" Sasori said and caught up to her. She got to the second floor. "Hello?" she asked. "O-Over here." A teen male voice said. She walked over. "Hinata! Are you insane?" Sasori yelled. A teen with grey hair tied back, black eyes, and black round glasses came out of hiding. He wore a dark purple sweatshirt, black jeans, and white sneakers. Sasori quickly rolled up his sleeve and Hinata saw the Hex tattoos. _'Naruto's guess was right!'_ she thought.

Sasori only put a cut on the teen before Hinata shot him in the arm. Sasori stepped back bleeding. "Sorry, but that was too far. He didn't do anything wrong and you come at him with your Hex powers. That's just not right!" she said. "Th-Thanks." The white haired teen said as he picked up his glasses. "No problem." She said. "My name's Yakushi Kabuto. Nice to meet you, I think." He said. Hinata saw his glasses were broken. "Sorry about that." She said. "It's okay, but I'm more worried about him." He said looking at Sasori. "I'll be fine. Turns out it was just a cut." Sasori said. "Umm…What're you doing here Kabuto?" Hinata asked. "I uhhh…live here…" Kabuto said. "Why don't you live with other vampires?" Sasori asked. "Well I just don't like the way they do things. I used to live here until Mei's vampires decided to destroy the place. Damn it…" Kabuto said. "Why don't you come with us then?" Sasori asked. "Wait, you two are vampire hunters? I guess so." Kabuto said. "I think we did enough today. Let's go Hinata." Sasori said. "Come on Kabuto." Hinata said. "Got it." Kabuta said as he followed the other two.

They got to the hunter base an hour later. "We're back." Sasori said. "I thought you were going to be out longer…" Kimimaro said. "We found someone and came back." Hinata said. "Hi. I'm Yakushi Kabuto." Kabuto said. _'Try showing more emotion would you?'_ she thought. "Sasori, can I talk to you in private?" Hinata asked. "Um…Okay…" Sasori said as they went into the upstairs hall. "Okay Sasori, what's with you? What you did back there was uncalled for!" she said. "Me? You're the one who shot me! That was uncalled for!" he said.

"By the way, if you don't tell the others you're a Hex I will, and that will be worse!" she said. "Don't!" Sasori said worried. _'He's worried?' _she thought. "Do you think anything was easy for me? If you had any idea you'd be like me too!" he yelled. "What're you two yelling about?" Neji yelled. "N-Nothing!" Hinata yelled. "Come on Hinata." Sasori said and dragged her into his room. He shut the door. "What the hell? You don't drag girls into your room! That's not right!" she said. "I know, I know…But I don't want the others to hear. So please keep your voice down." He said. "Fine, I'll keep my voice down. Now why did you drag me in here? Besides not wanting the others to hear us…" she said. He sits on his bed. "Well since you already know I'm a Hex I should tell you why I don't want the others to hear." She said as she sat in the wood chair by the desk.

"Okay…So why?" she said.

"You know what a Hex is right?"

"Yeah…Now just tell me."

"A Hex is what some call a 'Living sin'. Vampires aren't supposed to give up their immortality for a human. That's just got how it goes. And it's even worse to mate with a human and have a child. A Hex isn't a human or vampire, so both groups look upon us as trash. If anyone in a group of vampire hunters found out about this I'd be killed."

"Alright, I won't tell. But why did you join us then?"

"Well, a Hex has no real place in the world. I thought I'd find somewhere to be, and find maybe a few friends. I needed a purpose or…"

"…you'd kill yourself?"

"Basically."

"Kabuto didn't see anything, probably because he was getting attacked."

"Why did you attack him? I mean as soon as he showed himself you attacked him."

"A long story…"

"Well I'm listening."

He smiled. "Well I guess I'll tell you just the major things. My parents as you might've guessed were a vampire and human. They never wanted me to begin with, but you know…stuff happens. My dad used to beat me, my mom ignored me. I basically had to take care of myself. One day when I was 13 my dad stabbed me, and I killed him using my powers. My mother almost choked me to death, so I killed her too…I stayed at that house until I ran away a year later. I used to steal actually, which is how I got by. It wasn't easy. Then a group of vampires tried to kill me, so like my parents I killed them. I guess the combination of my parents and those vampires is why I hated them so much."

"You won't tell will you?" he said. "No…" she said. "Thanks…And by the way, is Naruto a vampire?" he said. "Y-Yes…Don't tell." She said. "You should stay away from him. I know he's the vampire prince. Just kill him." He said. "No way!" she said trying not to yell. "Don't you get it? Vampires like him aren't good! They're the worst! I bet he's planning on killing you!" he said. "You don't know Naruto like I do. I know you've had a bad experience, but Naruto is different. He's not a full vampire." She said. "Fine, I'll leave your boyfriend alone." He said. He's not my boyfriend…" she said. "Whatever you say Hinata…" he said.

* * *

The next few days went usual, well their usual. Hinata woke up early on Saturday to her cell phone ringing. _'Naruto I'm going to kill you!'_ she thought as she picked up her cell phone. "Hello?" she asked tiredly. _"Hi Hinata!" _Naruto yelled from the other end.

"What the hell? Do you have any idea what time it is?" she said.

"_Um…I think it's around two in the morning."_

"Naruto don't call me unless it's an emergency."

"_But it is!"_

"What?"

"_My dad wanted me to invite you over today."_

"Naruto, couldn't this have waited until at least 5 o'clock?"

"_Well by today, I meant now. You know why. The whole va-"_

"I get it. Fine, I'll come over."

"_Yay!"_

She hung up and got out of the bed. _'Damn it Naruto…You're lucky I don't shoot you…'_ she thought. She snuck out of her room and left the base. Naruto texted her the location of the hideout and she went there. She got there twenty minutes later to see Naruto outside. "Yay! You're here!" he yelled and hugged her. "Get off me Naruto!" she yelled blushing. He let go. "Sorry Hinata…" he said. _'I can't believe this…'_ she thought as they both went in. To Hinata's surprise the hideout was quiet, or at least that part of it.

"Cool right?" Naruto asked. "Uh… Sure." She said. "You don't like it?" he asked. "N-No, it's not that. It's just a lot more different than I expected!" she said. "What did you expect?" he asked. Hinata thought for a moment. "A dark evil cave…" she said. "Why'd it look like that?" he asked. "Well Mei's base looked that way." She said. Naruto laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised! She's over 200 years old!" he said. 'That IS old!' she thought. "Um…Where the heck is my dad?" he said. "Why are you asking me?" she asked. "I don't know. Hey Dad!" he yelled.

Minato ran out. "What is it Naruto? An emergency?" he asked. "No! My friend Hinata is here!" Naruto said. "Oh! Nice to meet you Hinata!" Minato said. _'Thank goodness he doesn't remember me…'_ she thought. "I guess since Naruto brought you down here you know what we are." He said. "Actually Naruto said you wanted him to invite me over. But yes, he told me what you were." She said. "Well you don't need to worry! You won't get hurt!" he said embarrassed. _'Dad you can be an idiot…'_ Naruto thought. "Um…Maybe we should go outside Hinata…" he said. "Naruto why are you being so mean? You can stay inside I won't bother you t-" Minato said.

The front door burst open. "Great…Orochimaru…" Naruto said. "Who?" Hinata asked. "Get down!" he yelled and got down with Hinata before Orochimaru started shooting. 'This is insane!' she thought. The shooting stopped. Minato used his power to deflect every bullet. "Stupid half vampire…" he said. "What's going on Naruto?" she asked calmly. "Orochimaru is a half vampire. He tries to kill me dad at least once a month." Naruto said. Minato suddenly summoned his sword. "Why won't you die already?" Minato asked. "I'm not dying until you're-!" Orochimaru yelled. Minato quickly cut his arm off before he could finish the sentence. Blood spilled onto the floor and wall. "Just get out of here…" he said. "Next time you're dead!" Orochimaru yelled and ran off.

"I hate his regeneration powers. If he didn't have that he'd already be dead…" Minato said as his sword faded away. Naruto and Hinata got up. "Th-Thanks Naruto…" Hinata said. "No problem!" he said. The rest of the visit was calm. When Hinata got home it was five in the morning. She went right to bed.

* * *

The story has 5000 hits? Wow! That's awesome! Anyway, Orochimaru and Kabuto were added. Orochimaru is the pathetic villain in the story, kind of like Zakuro from Saiyuki reload. Kabuto is well… Kabuto…


	10. Night 10

Crimson Moon

* * *

Hinata and Naruto walked to the Hunter base. "Your dad is weird…" Hinata said. Naruto smiled. I guess so. He's kind of always been like that. Good thing he didn't remember you. If he did well…" Naruto said. "I get the point." She said. It started snowing. "I hate the cold!" Naruto yelled. "Me too. We better hurry." She said. They ran there before it started snowing hard.

Kimimaro and Sasori were in the lobby talking. Naruto and Hinata ran in. "Hi guys." Sasori said. "It's fucking cold out there!" Naruto yelled. "Good to see you too." Kimimaro said. "So, anything interesting happen?" Hinata asked. "Not really. Neji and Kiba went out to get whatever, and Tenten and Hana are doing whatever upstairs." Sasori said. "Alright. See you later Hinata!" Naruto said and left. "Jeez…He really hates the cold. Did you see how fast he ran in here?" Sasori said. "No kidding. Anyway, it's late. I'm going to bed." Hinata said and went.

Hinata woke up to Hanabi jumping on her bed (once again). "What now?" Hinata yelled. "Neji said we can go Christmas shopping today!" she said. "Did you have to wake me up like that?" she asked. "Yes!" Hanabi said. An hour later they left. Naruto showed up after they left. Neji was in the lobby reading.

"Hi. Is Hinata here?" Naruto asked. "Nope. Hanabi and she went out." Neji said. "I guess I'll check by here later." Naruto said. "Hold on a sec. I want to talk to you." Neji said. Naruto froze for a moment. "About what?" he asked as he walked in.

"Why do you stop here so much?"

"Because Hinata's a good friend of mine. Why do you ask?"

"Well you come here almost every day. Not that you're annoying, but that's too much for friends. Do you like Hinata?"

"She's a good friend."

"I meant do you LIKE her? Do you want to go out with her?"

"THAT'S what you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes. You're a nice person, so if you wanted to I'd let you go out with Hinata."

"Thanks, I guess…"

"No problem. Anyway, have any plans when you get home?"

"No."

"Then can you help me get a Christmas tree? I'll pay you."

"Sure."

"Good! The others are busy so I need help."

They got in the car and left. "So…Do you have a girlfriend?" Naruto asked. Neji looked at him in shock. "Why are you asking?"

"Well I wasn't sure. I you're out a lot."

"It's called I have a job."

* * *

By the time they got done with everything everyone was home. "Hey Naruto, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked. "I was looking for you! I got you something for Christmas!" Naruto said and ran over. Before she said a word he dragged her outside. "N-Naruto!" she said. He pulled a necklace out of his pocket. "I got this for you. It matches your eyes." He said and gave it to her. She blushed a little, though he thought she was just cold. "Th-Thanks Naruto…" she said as she pulled something out of her coat. "I got you this scarf. I was going to give it to you tomorrow, but now is okay." She said. "Thanks! How'd my name get on it?" he said as she handed it to him. "I had it made for you." She says. He hugged her. "You're so nice to me…" he said.

She was quiet. "Hinata…I think I really-" he said. Hanabi came out and threw a snowball at him. He let go of Hinata. "You're dead Hanabi! You hear me! Dead!" he yelled. He threw a snowball at her and missed. "Missed me!" Hanabi yelled. "You're going to get it!" he yelled. Hinata rolled up a snowball and threw it at him. He looked over. "Hey!" he yelled. "Just get your scarf on so you don't freeze to death!" she yelled and threw another at him. The three of them had a long snowball fight.

Christmas and New Year's passed by quickly. January 2nd Hinata was in the Hunter base watching TV when Naruto ran in. "Hinata!" he yelled happily. "Hi Naruto!" she said. She got used to him just coming in. "I wanted to know if you'd come with me to get groceries for my house." He said. "Alright. Neji's at work and the others are sleeping late, so I'm bored." She said. A few minutes later they left. "How much stuff do you have to get?" she asked. "Not that much." He said. Several minutes later he stopped. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I smell blood. A lot of it. This isn't good…Come on!" he said and grabbed her arm. He dragged her into the woods. "Oww! Naruto!" she said.

* * *

One hour earlier

Sasuke left the Main Hunter base. "Long time no see, Sasuke." Itachi said. He was leaning on the side of the building with the hood of his coat blocking him from the sun. "Itachi!" Sasuke said.

"A little bird told me where I could find you."

"Why would you want to find me?"

"Because, my dear brother, we have to talk."

"You son of a-!"

"Come on."

Itachi led Sasuke to an abandoned construction zone, out of sight from others. "It's about time we fought." Sasuke said. "No Sasuke. Listen, I know I've done wrong, but it was an accident." Itachi said. Sasuke clenched his fists. "Bullshit! You killed our parents right in front of me!" he yelled. Itachi sighed. "It was lack of blood. I know you've gone through it." He said.

"Lack of blood?"

"When a vampire or half vampire hasn't drank blood for awhile, he or she will revert back to their instincts and go after the nearest person."

"That's never happened to me before!"

(Keep in mind Naruto wiped his memory of what happened in school)

"Well do you understand? It was an a-"

"Shut up! It's all a lie!"

Sasuke took out his gun and shoots Itachi in the chest. "Sasuke! I'm not lying! I'm not going to fight you!" Itachi yelled. Sasuke shot him in the arm. "Shut up and die!"

* * *

Naruto got there in the middle of it. "Stop it!" he yelled. Sasuke looked at him. "Naruto? Hinata? Get out of here!" Sasuke yelled. Hinata took out her gun. "Naruto, leave now!" Itachi yelled. Naruto activated his vampire powers. "I want to know how you found Sasuke. My dad didn't tell you for this reason." He said. "Some kid with white hair and glasses told me." Itachi said, still bleeding. "Was he wearing purple?" Hinata asked. "Yeah, how'd you know?" he asked. "Naruto, I'll go after the one who did this. Can you stop them?" she asked. "Of course." Naruto said. She left.

"Naruto, you're a vampire?" Sasuke asked. "The prince actually, which is more than I can say for you, Traitor." Naruto said, smiling. _'Intimidating…' _Sasuke thought. "And you think because of that I'm supposed to listen to you?" he asked. "You'll listen to me unless you want to die" Naruto said and walked over. Sasuke was quiet. "Itachi, just go." Naruto said. Itachi left, leaving drops of blood behind. "Listen Chicken hair, if you value your own life at all you'll keep quiet about me, got it?" Naruto asked. "F-Fine..." Sasuke said and left.

* * *

Hinata got back to the hunter base. "Kabuto!" she yelled. She looked throughout the building, and found him on the roof. "I thought you were sleeping too. Oh well…" he said. "You told Sasuke's brother were Sasuke was didn't you?" she asked. "Yes. And I told Sasuke that Itachi killed their parents on purpose because Sasuke was born. Did my plan work well?" he said.

"Plan?"

"To get Sasuke to kill his brother."

"But why?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because you life depends on it." She said, holding her gun up.

He grabbed her arm. "Pathetic human. I'm a full vampire, so I could kill you easily." He said. "Let go!" she yelled and shot him in the arm. "Damn brat!" he yelled and went after her. Orochimaru walked over. "I thought you said that you casted a spell so ALL of them were asleep." He said. "She must've been out." Kabuto said. "Well no matter, Neji is going to die soon so at this point it doesn't matter who dies." Orochimaru said. 'Neji!' she thought. "Then we're going to kill her?" Kabuto asked. "Exactly" Orochimaru said and pushed her off the building.

Naruto caught her. "Are you okay?" he asked. Hinata looked at the ground, which was a long way down, then looked at Naruto. Naruto had bat wings. "Naruto?" she asked. "Well if I can turn into bats, bat wings are easy." He said. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Thanks Naruto…" she said. He flew up to the roof and put her down. "They're gone…" she said. She quickly got up. "Neji!" she said and ran in. She found Neji on the first floor in a puddle of blood. "Big brother!" she yelled. Naruto ran down and took his cell phone out. "I'll call 911." He said and dialed the number.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto sat in the waiting room in the hospital. "I can't believe this. Not just Neji, but everyone was hurt…" Hinata said. "Don't worry, the doctor said they'll be fine, Neji included." Naruto said. She hugged him. "Thanks again for saving me Naruto…" she said. "No problem." He said.

* * *

Sorry this took FOREVER. I was so busy… Anyway, whenever I get to it I'm going to post the normal version of this on fictionpress. By the way "Cryosys", the name of the vampire hunter store, is a different story.


	11. Night 11

Crimson Moon

Naruto walked Hinata home in the rain. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked. "I'm not sure…" she said. He was quiet. "This has never happened before…Nothing even like it happened…"she said, with her head down. "Don't cry Hinata." He said. She looked at him surprised. "Don't hide that you're crying. I'm your friend, and you can tell me anything, just as I can tell you whatever's on my mind." He said. She was quiet for a moment. "I don't really understand what you're going through, but I'm here for you no matter what." He said. She smiled. "Thanks Naruto…" she said. He returned it with his usual cute guy smile. When they got to the Hunter base it rained even harder. It was nine at night. "Darn it… It's hard for vampires to fly as bats in the rain…" he said. Hinata handed him a towel to dry off with. "You can stay here if you want." She said. He gave her a look. (Like this: O_o) "I didn't mean THAT! There are several rooms, so if you want to sleep in there you can." She said. "Are you afraid to be here alone?" he asked. She was quiet. "Alright… I'll call my dad." He said and took his cell phone.

Lightning came down from the sky. When thunder came down Hinata jumped scared. She clung to Naruto, making him drop his phone. "H-Hinata…" he said. He blushed. She let go, turning a shade of pink. "You're afraid of thunder?" he asked. "Sh-shut up…" she said. "It's okay. I'm afraid of Sakura." He said. She laughed. Sasuke walked in. '_Oh no! He knows about Naruto and me!'_ she thought.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said. "What?" Naruto asked. "I…I have to thank you. I might not have been able to kill Itachi. I made up with him. Anyway, I'll keep your secret, and Hinata's secret." He said. Naruto punched his arm playfully. "I didn't know you had any nice in you! Way to not be a jerk!" he said. Sasuke looked at Hinata and blushed a little. "H-Hinata… Would you like to maybe-" he said. "Hey Sasuke, shouldn't you be going?" Naruto said. "Yeah, see you" Sasuke said. He left. "Eh? Naruto why'd you-?" Hinata asked. "Well, why should you go on a date with a loser like him? You're too pretty for that." He said. She smiled.

* * *

The next day they went to the Vampire hideout. Naruto came in. "I'm back!" he yelled. Sunlight poured into the hideout, which a lot of the vampires didn't appreciate. "Sorry!" he yelled and they hurried in. They got to a living room where Minato was. Minato quickly got up. "Naruto where were you?" he yelled. "I slept over at Hinata's house. His father's face turned red. "N-Naruto I didn't know you were growing up that fast… You're practically an adult already…" he said. "Not like that! I was in the living room. It was raining too much and Hinata and I had to study." He said. "Oh! Th-That's what I was thinking…Not- Eheheheh" Minato said, embarrassed.

"Naruto!" Gaara said as he walked out. "Hinata, this is Gaara" Naruto said. "Hello. Naruto, were you okay?" Gaara asked. "I was fine." Naruto said. "If anything happened to our prince we'd be in trouble! Especially with the Akatsuki attacks!" Gaara said. "Akatsuki?" Naruto asked. "Yeah. You didn't know?" Gaara said. "Naruto, I'm sure you heard what happened to my predecessor, Senju Hashirama. He was killed by a hunter. When he died I look place as king. Uchiha Madara is going to try to overthrow me. Not only are they terrorizing humans, but even other vampires. We have to stop the Akatsuki and quickly." Minato said. "Who's in the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked. "About a hundred or so vampires. Including Madara, Orochimaru and Kabuto. We're not sure about the others." Minato said. _'That's why they attacked the others…' _Hinata thought.

After a little Hinata left. She went home. Sasuke was waiting outside. "What are you doing here Sasuke?" she asked. "I heard what happened to Neji and the others, so I decided to check on you" he said. "I'm fine, don't worry Sasuke." She said. "I was wondering if you'd go on a date with me after school tomorrow." He said. "Um…I-I suppose…" she said. "It's a date then" he said. The rest of the day Hinata slept. When night came she worked hard keeping vampires under control.

* * *

The school day went by as usual. Naruto was his weird self. Naruto and Hinata sat together at lunch. "Hinata, can you help me with my homework later?" he asked. "I have a date…"she said. "Huh?" Naruto asked. "Sasuke asked me on a date and I said yes" she said. He stood up. "Whatever! I'm out of here!" he yelled and left. Everyone watched him leave. "Hinata what did you do?" a boy yells. "Did they get into a fight?" someone says. Hinata got up and followed Naruto into the hallway.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing! Just go away!" he yelled. "Naruto, you said I can tell you anything, and you can tell me anything. So tell me what's wrong" she said. He hugged her tightly. He pressed her lips against hers. "I love you. I can't stand the thought of you with another guy" he said. She blushed. _'I wasn't sure if Naruto thought this way…'_ she thought. Jiraiya sees them hugging. "Not in a school setting! Get to class!" he yelled.

After school Hinata called off the date. Sasuke didn't care, since Sakura was more than happy to replace Hinata. Naruto and Hinata went home. Sasori was there. "Sasori! You're out of the hospital!" she said and hugged him. "I'm only out because I ran away. It's no big deal." He said. "I know that's not good but I'm so happy you're here!" she said and let go. "Kiba, Hana, Hanabi, and Tenten will be allowed to leave in two days. Neji and Kimimaro will be in the hospital for a week. Seems like those fucking vampires knew just who to attack." He said. He looked at Naruto. "Hey! Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I'm responsible for that!" Naruto yelled. "Well, Prince Naruto, who can I blame for this?" Sasori asked. "Uchiha Madara…" Hinata said. "That guy I kept hearing about a few years ago? I heard he was gathering rogue vampires. Apparently he's going to join all the groups together to take over both the Night world, and the Day world. If you ask me, that's a hard goal to go for. But we'll stop that bastard." Sasori said. "Heck yeah!" Naruto said.

"That's not easy either. There are only six hunters in this base since Hanabi and Hana don't fight. Naruto might be able to help, but he has his father to worry about. Sasuke, Sakura, and Anko might help, but they're under direct orders from Danzo. Unless…" she said. "Unless what?" Sasori asked. "Maybe vampires and hunters will be able to stop the Akatsuki together…No, it'll be a disaster…" she said. "Are you kidding? That's a war waiting to happen!"Sasori yelled. "We'll have to come up with a plan tomorrow" Naruto said. "Alright. See you at school." Hinata said. They kissed and he left.

"I knew you two would end up together." Sasori said. "Shut it!" she said. "Alright." He said. She went upstairs. "Stupid vampires…Why did they have to exist in the first place…" Sasori said to himself.

* * *

At school the next day, Naruto and Hinata talked to Sasuke to try and get him to help. "Madara…That bastard…"Sasuke said. "Hey, you're related to him right?" Naruto asked. "Yeah. He's my uncle on my mother's side of the family. I'll help, just to kill that bastard" Sasuke said. _'So far so good…'_ Naruto thought. "We still need a lot more people to even have a slight chance against the Akatsuki." Hinata said. "You think?" Sasori asked from behind them. They quickly turned around. "What the hell?" Naruto asked. "I said I was your uncle and came to pick you up Hinata. Neji wanted to see you" Sasori said. She was quiet for a moment. "…Okay…" she said and left.

"Naruto, what would happen if your dad found out your girlfriend was the enemy?" Sasuke asked. Naruto turned his attention back to Sasuke. "I have no idea. It won't be good of course…But that's why I'm not going to tell" Naruto said. Sasuke leaned back on the lockers.

"He might kill her. Maybe it's better to end it now." He said.

"You just don't get it do you?" Naruto yelled.

"What don't I get?"

"Hinata is…she's more than just a girlfriend! She's my best friend! Our bond is stronger than any other!"

"Well which would you have? Her being upset, or dead? No matter what happens you two will always be part of the Vampire world and there's nothing, not one damn thing, which can change that! If you end your bond now then if one dies the other won't be hurt by it!"

"You may be right, but I don't give a shit! You don't understand what it's like!"

They were both quiet for a moment. "Whatever…I'll be your ally, but never your friend. After we get rid of the Akatsuki you're dead Naruto." Sasuke said and left. Naruto went to class a few minutes later. The next period didn't start yet, and he needed to talk to Anko. (She's the teacher and another vampire hunter in case you forgot)

She was in the classroom, as expected. "Hi Naruto. Don't you have gym?" she said. "Yes" he said. "And why aren't you there?" she said. "Because I needed to deal with something more important." He said. She shifted through papers. The room was quiet. "Anko…" he said. "That's "Sensei" to you." She said. "Sensei, you do know what's going on in the Night world right?" he asked. "Of course. I am a top hunter. You're going to ask for my help?" she said. "Yes…" he said. She smiled. "I have no reason not to. I mean, the Vampire world is in a three way deadlock. Vampires vs. Akatsuki vs. Vampire Hunters…What a pain…" she said.

Sasuke's words still went through Naruto's head. _'Hinata and I…shouldn't even be friends?'_ he thought. "Sensei…Do you think vampires and humans can live together?" he asked. She was quiet for a moment. "Well…It's possible. A half vampire is a combination of both. If a human and a vampire can make a baby then they can get along. Maybe a long time ago humans and vampires did get along. History has a way of repeating itself so it might happen again. Now cheer up. You have a quiz next period and I want you to pass." She said. He smiled.

* * *

Hinata got Neji's room in the hospital. Neji was sitting on the bed. Kimimaro was sleeping in the other bed. "Neji!" Hinata said and hugged him. "Oww!" he yelled. "Sorry!" she said. "It's okay" he said. She let go of him and sat next to him. "Where's Sasori? He didn't come with you?" he said. "No. He said if any of the doctors or nurses saw him they'd make him stay since he ran off." she says. He laughs.

"Neji, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" she said.

"It's about the Akatsuki. I'm sure Sasori told you about it. These vampires aren't like most. I don't want you getting hurt." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to have you sent over to the main Hunter base. It's safer there."

"Neji!"

"I'm just doing what's best for you."

"I don't care! I'm not going to leave everyone! I'm part of the team! I can't just run!"

"Hinata! I'm your damn older brother! You have to listen!"

"And I'm your little sister! I can say no!"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Neither do you! All you think about is hunting vampires! You're becoming nothing but a tool for Danzo to use against vampires! Yeah, vampires killed our parents and took Hanabi, but not all vampires are like that!"

Neji was quiet. "I'm not leaving no matter what. If you try to get rid of me I'll beat the crap out of you" she said. "You've changed a lot. Is it because of Naruto?" he said. "Maybe, but you need to change too" she said. He sighed. "You're a brat…" he said. "Remember, we're related." She said. Kimimaro looked over from the other bed. "Will you two be quiet…I'm trying to sleep…" he said. "S-Sorry" Hinata said. "It's fine. It's getting late so go home. The others should be home the day after tomorrow. They're being kept one more day just in case." He said. "Okay. See you. I'll try to visit tomorrow" she said.

She left the hospital. As she walked home she heard other footsteps. She stopped, and then they stopped. _'Is this guy…stalking me? I have my gun, so if he tries anything I can shoot him. If it's a vampire, then it might be worse'_ she thought. She turned around to see no one was there. Suddenly something hit her in the back of the head as she reached for her gun. She fall over unconscious.

* * *

Naruto sat in his room thinking about what Sasuke said. _'Damn that Sasuke…I wish I could kick his ass!'_ he thought. He put his homework away. _'Tomorrow we have three days off, plus Saturday and Sunday. That's five days. Since teens that are involved in the Vampire world won't have to worry about school Then all sides will be more active…That's not good. If even one person slips up then the Vampire world will be exposed…"_ he thought.

He picked up his cell phone and called Hinata's. Someone answered the phone. _"Surprise"_ someone said from the other end. The voice was male. "Who the hell are you? What're you doing with my friend's phone?" Naruto said.

"_Well, Prince Naruto, Hinata can't answer at the moment."_

"You're a vampire too? What did you do with my friend?"

"_Well wouldn't you like to find out? I'm Madara Uchiha. I've known about you and your friend since day one. If you want her back then meet me at Mei's hideout by midnight. I'd like to speak with you personally. Sayonara" _

The phone on the other end hung up. Naruto hung up and punched the wall. _'That bastard! He's known since day one? Stalking is bad, but he kidnapped Hinata! I'll slaughter him!'_ he thought. He looked at the clock, 11:02p.m. That's plenty of time to get to Mei's hideout. He left the base.

* * *

Holy crap I'm still alive! I was so busy; it took me forever to finish this! Thanks for reading so far. I want to make it better. I have almost 10,000 hits, which I guess is pretty good. I changed my profile picture to something I made out of boredom waiting for my laptop to work since I'm not allowed to use the regular computer. Anyway, I'd like to explain the whole Night/Vampire world thing and a bit of history. Remember this is fake. If you have any questions, please ask.

* * *

The Night world and the Vampire world are the same thing. The day world is the normal, everyday world we live in. Someone can get involved in the Vampire world is their life has been effected by vampires or if they know about the existence of vampires. Vampire hunters have a number of roles in the Vampire world. One: keep the Vampire world hidden from the day world. Two: act as a "police" in a way. They keep Vampires from terrorizing people. They were created a short time after the first vampires appeared. They use weapons that are made using holy water. Most vampires dislike Vampire Hunters, and often attack them. This is why they're considered enemies. If a Vampire hunter has a vampire fang that means they killed a high-ranking vampire. (Neji has one) Vampires and humans can have a child. This is not taboo at all. There's only a handful of pureblood vampires in the Vampire world. If a vampire gives up immortality, then if they have a child (with a human or vampire) the child will be a Hex. (Sasori is one) A Hex is basically a mutated vampire, so it is referred to as neither of both. This is the taboo of the vampire world. Okay, that's all for now.


	12. Night 12

Crimson Moon

Naruto burst out of the base. "Prince Naruto!" Gaara said as he ran out after Naruto. "Leave me alone Gaara. I have somewhere to go" Naruto said. "Naruto what's going on? You've changed, a lot. Anyone can see that. You used to be ruthless, evil, heartless…The perfect vampire prince… Now you're kinder and calmer. You're hiding something" Gaara said. Naruto walked away. "I don't have time for this crap. I'll be back whenever" he said and left. He got to Mei's base on time and Madara was outside. "Right on time" he said. "Shut up and let my friend go Stalker" Naruto said. "And if I don't?" Madara asked.

"Then I'll break every single bone in your body" Naruto said. Naruto tried to punch him, but he dodged it before Naruto came close.

"Keep in mind I'm a hell lot older than you are, so you can try, but fail. I know every trick and power a vampire can drag out"

Naruto was quiet. "So, why'd you decide to befriend a human, a hunter no less?" Madara said.

"It was a whim, nothing more, nothing less"Naruto said.

Madara shook his head laughing. _'Bastard!'_ Naruto thought. "You weren't paying attention before on the phone were you? I've been watching since day one. That includes everything up till now. You had a crush on the Hyuuga girl since 7th grade; I found that out from one of my pawns. Karin and Tayuya were working for me all along. I even set it up so Hyuuga Neji would be where he was when Hinata and you met. Your father and you were told about the Hunters so you would kill them. Of course you had to talk to Hinata longer, which tipped the balance of the fight to the Hunters' favor. If you were to just kill her the Hunters would've been dead" Madara said.

Naruto stood there shocked. "You planned all that? Why the hell are you telling me all this?" he said. "Because Naruto, you're going to help me take over the Night world if you want your friend back. Yes, this is a typical trade, but if you listen no one will get hurt" Madara said. _'Fuck! He got me! I don't like it but…'_ Naruto thought. "Fine, but just remember, I'm not a pawn. You can't control me" he said. "Of course. It's going to be a simple task. You just have to give me the Moon Aura stone you have around your neck" Madara said. Naruto took his necklace off. "Fine. I have no choice at this point. Here take it and give me my friend back" he said and tossed it at him. Madara caught it. "She's in there. Pleasure doing business with you, Prince Naruto" Madara said and split into bats. They took off.

Naruto went into Mei's base (which has been completely empty since Hanabi was rescued) and found Hinata unconscious. He shook her awake. "Hinata get up!" he yelled. She woke up. "My head hurts…" she said. "You got hit on the head?" he asked. She sat up. "No, from your yelling. It was right in my ear" she said. He hugged her. "Thank goodness you're okay! I was worried sick! Don't ever walk home alone again!" he said. "Naruto, you're hugging me too tight!" she said. He let go. "Sorry. I'll walk you home" he said.

* * *

The next day Naruto met Hinata in school. He hugged her. "Good morning Naruto" she said. "Good morning. Are you okay? No one attacked you right?" he said. "Nothing happened…" she said as he let go. They walk to class. "Naruto, you have to calm down. I know yesterday was a little crazy, but I'll be fine. Worry about yourself" she said. "But you're-"he said. "Don't say 'human' or 'a girl'." She said. "You're my friend. I'm allowed to worry" he said. She was quiet.

Sasuke stood outside the classroom. "Naruto, we have a problem" he said. "With what? A test?" Naruto asked. "Hinata, Danzo is going to send another member to your base because of what happened. He's also a spy since Danzo has no clue what you're doing. Try not to get close to him" Sasuke said. "I'll take your advice" Hinata said. "Okay, not that that's out of the way, can I borrow your notes for English Sasuke?" Naruto said. "No you can't!" Sasuke said. "Darn it…" Naruto said. Hinata laughed.

Suddenly Suigetsu came up behind Sasuke and scared him by screaming. "What the hell? Hozuki! You asshole! What did you do that for?" Sasuke yelled. "What else am I supposed to do when my mom drops me off early?" Suigetsu asked. Hozuki Suigetsu had white hair with a light-blue tint to it and purple eyes. He wore a school uniform. "Sasuke, you're no fun" Suigetsu said. Jugo grabs Suigetsu from the back of the shirt collar and lifts him up. "Stop annoying people" he said. Jugo had spiky orange hair and orange eyes. He wore a school uniform too. "Put me down! Why do you pick on me? It's no fair you're taller!" Suigetsu yelled. "Hi guys!" Naruto said as Jugo put Suigetsu down. "Hi Naruto. What's up?" Suigetsu asked. "The sky" Naruto said. They both laughed. "Let's get into the classroom" Hinata said. _'I have to tell her at one point before it's too late'_ Naruto thought. The next several days are normal. (Well, their normal)

* * *

One day in June on the weekend at the Hunter base the new member came over. He had short ink-black hair, ink black eyes, and extremely pale skin. He wore black. "Hi there. I'm Sai. Danzo sent me to assist you" he said. "Nice to meet you. I'm Tenten" Tenten said. "Nice to meet you too Ugly" Sai said. She slapped him. "He'll fit in just fine" Sasori said. Naruto burst in. "Hinata! I need study help! Finals are coming up and I think I'll fail!" he said. "How can you call yourself a man if you don't have the balls to study for a simple test" Sai said. "Who asked you?" Naruto yelled. "Alright. We'll study at the park. It seems calmer there" she said. They left. "Thanks, but that's not what I wanted to get you out of there for. I need to tell you something important" he said. "You dropped my cell phone in my soda?" she said. "What? No! Not that! When Madara kidnapped you I had to give him the Moon Aura stone"he says. "What's that?" she asked. "It's to control vampires on the night of the Crimson Moon. Crimson Moon is a night when all vampires go on a rampage. There's a chemical found in the moon that, when filtered through the Earth's ozone, causes vampire to go on a bloodlust rampage. The sun is a charger for that chemical" Naruto said. "You know all that yet you can't remember a thing in school?"Hinata asked. "You're not angry?"Naruto asked. "Not really. But if Madara has this thing our first priority should be to get it back"Hinata said.

"How do we do that?" Naruto asked. "Not sure? How much time do we have until the night of the Crimson Moon?"she said.

"About a month" he said.

"Oh man... That's not good. Don't you have another one?"she said.

"No. The Elder Vampire might know something"

"Who?"

"The Elder Vampire is one of the longest living vampires alive. She'll probably know something. Though, she's an old grouch"

"Well we have some chance right? Where is she?"

"She's in the next town over"

"I guess we have to go there now"

"What about your brother?"

"He'll get over it"

They got there two hours later. "Tsunade is kind of mean"Naruto said. "I'm kind of not surprised" Hinata said. They find the house in the woods. "This place is pretty big..."she said. "Tsunade's lived here for awhile. Of course, this city is under vampire control"he said as they went through the gate. "To think there's a city under vampire control right next to ours..." she said. Naruto knocked on the door. Suddenly a woman opens the door. "Why do I smell a human?" she yelled. _'Holy shit! She's insane!'_ Hinata thought. "Elder Tsunade! Don't worry! Hinata's okay!" Naruto said in a panic. Tsunade looked at Hinata. "Oh! Okay" she said. They all go in. "This is the Elder Vampire Tsunade"Naruto said. "She looks in her 30s"Hinata said. "1730s is more like it" he said. "What was that?" Tsunade asked. "N-Nothing!" he said. "Why are you here? How'd you screw up?" she asked. "Well, I lost the Moon Aura stone...to Madara"Naruto said. "Idiot!"she yelled. "We came here to see if there are any others" Hinata said. "There's only one other, but it's been missing for years"Tsunade said. "We need it!" Naruto said. "I'll try to use my powers to find it. Come back tomorrow alright" Tsunade said.

They got up. "Naruto, can I talk to you alone?"Tsunade asked. "Sure" he said. Hinata waited outside. "Naruto, have you ever heard of the saying, 'Begin at the beginning and go on till you come to the end; then stop' ?"she asked. "Your point?" he asked. "Hinata is human, sooner or later she'll die. On the other hand, you'll live forever. Leave her before your heart is torn apart. Just go back to the way things were"she said. "Have you heard this quote: 'I can't go back to yesterday - because I was a different person then'?" he said and left.

* * *

This was probably the shortest chapter ever. Sorry. I had a lot to deal with. Plus Microsoft Word wasn't working so I had a hard time finishing. How long has it been since I started this? I forgot. XD Anyway, does anyone know any good video games? I finished Kingdom Hearts and don't have anything to do. I signed up for Deviantart, but that's when I have a lot of time. I had an old account on there, but the new one is better. It's kohakuume6.

PS: Thanks for sticking with me this far. 12,500 hits!


End file.
